Chaos Friendship Vol 1
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Earth-316. When Doctor Eggman's machine not only causes Chaos control to transport Sonic and his friends to a different world, it also effects twilight sparkle and her friends. Now they have to try and survive this new world and get back home. But it's not easy with people like Chaos, Shadow, and many more trying to take them down. Human Sonic and rmally Courage of a Hero
1. Rhythmking Universe Schedule

**Rhythmking Universe Schedule**

 **First week: Gunvolt on Friday**

 **Second week: Sonic X MLP on friday or saturday**

 **Third week: Rhythm thief on friday or saturday**

 **Fourth week: Fairy Fencer F on friday or saturday(Or it will be when I beat the game)**

 **Every Week: Shorts of other characters in the universe like Madoka Magica, death note, transformers, mega man, or whatever else you guys can suggest.**

 **Remember by the time this is posted up this will be the third week for me so get ready for Gunvolt! Make sure to check out the other stories in the universe! I got to get ready for Phantom R vs Copen!**


	2. Prologue Sonic X

The life of a 16 year old boy can be pretty boring, right? If you said yes, than you're correct. Unless you happen to be this 16 year old. His name is Sonic, a boy with wild blue hair, hedgehog ears on the top of his head, jeans, a blue jacket, and his signature red and white sneakers.

He's not all just looks either, he's not just called Sonic because it sounds cool, he has the ability to run at super sonic speed! Pretty handy when your arch-enemy is a mad scientist who's bent on destroying you and trying to take over the world. That mad scientist is also called 'Doctor Eggman' by the way...he looks like an egg, what can I say?

Our story takes place at one of Eggman's hide out actually. He's sent many of his robot minions to hold back Sonic while he works on his latest experiment. Not to say that he didn't want Sonic to be there, in fact he wants his arch-enemy to be here while he does it! He even went as far as to kidnap the helpless, Cream and Cheese to make sure he showed up.

The sound of Dr Eggman's base filled the forest as Sonic drew closer.

Dr Eggman's robots started to move in to intercept, Sonic. The first to move up were two robots designed as spheres with two lazer cannons, and tank tracks.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

As I made my way to Dr Eggman's base I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "So the old Eggster, wants to throw down again? He should know buy now that I love breaking toys!"

As soon as I got in range two of the machines fired at me, but I easily side stepped the fire without even breaking a sweat! I got up close to the two machines and instead of breaking them right off the bat I decided to play a little first. I jumped up and used them both to jump into the air, landing right behind them. They quickly turned around and kept firing as I ran off.

"Common I can't be that hard to hit, can I?"

I may have spoken to soon, because out of no where two robots obviously more advance than those other ones appeared out of no where, so I ran to the closet hallway that I could find. "Well Eggman, must really have something planned."

* * *

Somewhere hidden in the base a heavy set man with a massive amount of nose hair, a red jacket, black pants, and matching boots. "Grrrr, why won't that pesky boy just die?!" He yelled while slamming his fist on the keyboard.

As his sentence finished a dark yellowish, manlike robot looking at a monitor said. "Dr Eggman, the facility is at 100% lock down."

"Hmph," The doctor scoffed. "No that cursed hedgehog thing will never get in my way again."

"He doesn't get in your way, Dr Eggman." A soft voice said behind him. It was the 8 year old girl Cream, She had bunny ears, short orange hair, dark orange boots, and a red dress that reached her knees. Her companion Cheese was also locked up in there, he's a little creature. She was locked inside a glass chamber that at least had air holes. Dr Eggman may be evil...but he's not a monster! "Mr Sonic just stops all of those bad things that you like to do." Cheese agreed, "Chu chu!"

"Oh, is that so?" Dr Eggman asked sarcastically. "Well he's too late to stop me this time." He said while taking out a red chaos emerald and showing it off to Cream. "Once I insert the last emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible."

Cream held Cheese even tighter than she already was. "But you can't do that!"

"Chu chu chu chu!"

"That's right, Sonic won't let you get away with this!"

"Hahahahahahaha," Eggman couldn't help but laugh. "That's were you're wrong Creamy-preamy."

Unknowing to them, a certain batgirl was watching them...

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Okay, calling this hallway just a hallway was an insult! This is more like a take off station for a jet, jeez!

That thing was still on my trail to, I'm not worried though, no way it'd catch me.

 **Crash!**

And...I spoke to soon again. That second one I mentioned before? It just crashed through the wall in front of me. Luckily there was a door right next to me so I ran through it and gave them both the slip. Okay I didn't lose them, in fact they were still hot on my tail. As I existed the base both of them crashed through most of it, and I thought I was supposed to be the one breaking stuff!

"I gotta lose them!" As I said this the ground above me started to rise! I accidentally walked on a spring trap and it through me in the air. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Those robots certainly knew how helpless I was, one of them took the chance and slugged me right in my face, hitting me so hard he knocked me out of the base area. "Waaaaaaaah!" This might be bad!

"Sonic!" A voice said in the distance. It was my best friend/little bro Tails, and he's coming to my rescue my plane The, 'tornado'. Tails is a 9 year old with two fox tails, yellow hair, and fox ears. I can't forget to mention that he's a fricken genius!

I watched him try and dodge the bullet that were being fired at him but some hit the, Tornado pretty hard.. "Ah!" That wasn't his voice. I looked closer and saw that Amy was with him to! Amy is a passionate 13 year old girl, she has hedgehog ears like me but hers are pink, she also has short pink hair, and red boots and dress to match her attitude.

"Tails, the planes on fire!" Amy cried as she noticed how much damage was on the tornado. She turned to Tails with a worried look and asked, "What're we gonna do!?" Tails turned back and said. "We're gonna save, Sonic." Tails pulled a lever and shoot a rocket me. It's not just any rocket though! Before it made contact with me it came undone and a golden ring was coming to me.

I grabbed it and I intermediately felt a rush of energy! Time for a powered up homing attack! I curled into a ball a charged quickly back at the base.

Remember those sphere robots from before? Well, those were the first I took down. Hitting them as if I was a pin ball. "Hmmm, I wonder if Eggman makes any Pin ball stuff." I quickly regretted that thought. "Nah that'd be lame!"

I break through the walls and went right for the robot that struck me before. The second one was also right behind it so I went right though them both, causing them to explode. I thought that was it but then I felt something grab me, there was a third one! It slammed me to the ground. Wasn't good enough though, I quickly broke out of his hold and rode up his arm to take his head off. I was also able to use him as a ramp to get into the base again.

*I Wonder how Tails and Amy are doing.* Sonic wondered.

* * *

Tails was able to help Sonic but he could do much to help himself. He was losing control of the tornado, but he was at least able to land it safely. Him and Amy were happy with that until they realized that they were about to crash into a giant bolder!

"Tails, we're gonna crash!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Tails screamed and the both of them closed their eyes and braced for impact.

Then they heard the sound of rock breaking. The Tornado finally stopped and Tails opened his eyes to see what saved them. Tails gasped and said, "Knuckles!"

Knuckles is a 17 year old teen with red dreads, red shirt, green pants with tears in them, and echidna ears. Knuckles didn't say anything back but instead cracked his knuckles(no pun intended) and turned to Eggman's base.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked, wondering why Knuckles seemed to be rude for no reason.

Knuckles just stood watching the explosions take place.

"Overkill, just like always." Was all he said.

* * *

"Sonic, will stop you!" Cream yelled.

"Ha, yeah right." Eggman replied.

"Sir, Sonic has just broken through the lock down defenses."

Eggman's eggs widen. "A-already!?" He quickly regained his composure. "No matter, He'll never get past my three robot mechs."

"He got pass them."

"Well...he'll never get passed Orbot and Cudot." Suddenly Eggman felt someone tug on his pants. He looked down to see the said robots...

"We didn't even want to try." Orbot said.

"I don't wanna lose my head again!" Cubot cried. "Do you know how it feels to not have a head? It feel like...you don't have a head, and you wouldn't even let me have that pony to ease the pain."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Eggman face palmed. "No matter, he'll never make it in time to stop-"

Before Eggman could finish his sentence, Sonic had busted down his door. "Huh?"

"Sorry for the mess, Egghead." Sonic smirked, "Put it on my tab."

"Sonic!" Cream cheered.

"Sonic..." Eggman said with a face of lost. He quickly regained himself. "Too late." He quickly place the emerald in the machine, then he grabbed a handle that had a button on it. "All I have to do is press it."

"Yeah, if you can push it before I grab it."

"ehh..." That got Eggman a little bit. *Is he really that fast?*

suddenly a new robot took it's place behind Sonic. This gave Eggman a little boost to his confidence. "Let's see you try." The machine fire rapidly at Sonic but couldn't land a hit. Sonic evaded the bullets anyways you can imagin, on the ground, on the walls, and in the air.

"Don't let him get away!" Eggman yelled. "Kill him no matter what!"Unexpectedly Sonic landed in front of Eggman, and the robot that was targeting Sonic now also faced Eggman's direction. "N-no no. hold your fire!" The robot shoot anyways and Sonic jumped out of the way while Eggman ducked saving himself but letting his machine get hit.

"Imbecile..." Eggman turned around and saw that his machine was about to explode! "What have you done!?" Before any of them could do anything the light coming from it consumed them all.

* * *

"What...is that?" Amy asked watching the white like come from Eggman's base.

"It used to be chaos control." Knuckles answered before they were consumed in the light as well.

 **Finally done, wrote this pretty late so tell me of any spelling and grammar errors please? I intend to have this story follow the arcs of Sonic X, the sonic games and some MLP but some suggestions are always welcomed. I also want to do a crossover between this story and another story of mine. Btw the prologue for MLP Cast should be up in about 1-2 days.**


	3. Prologue MLP

"Tw-tw-twilight!" Cried a little boy. Said girl looked down at the little kid and asked, "What's wrong, spike?" Spike is Twilightsparkle's 'little brother per say. He was just a little egg she raised and now he's grown up to be a fine young man. Green hair, matching green eyes, a purple striped shirt, jeans, little dragon wings with a matching dragon tail.

Twilightsparkle on the other hand had long dark violet hair with pink and light purple highlights, light violet professor jacket, a matching skirt that went just below her knees, and a pony's tail. **(Not a ponytail)** She's also 14 years old.

"Please..." Spike begged, " **no** more books!" He cried. Twilight decided that today would be the perfect day to check out some new book, but she knew she'd need help to carry them, and who better than her faithful companion, Spike? She has been making him carry about 30 books at once! Wouldn't be so bad if he was as tall as her but he only was up to her knees. Twilight chuckle at his complaint. "Come now, Spike." She patted him on the head. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Spike started to wobble right and left, trying to keep the books from falling over. 'Wooooo...woooo...ahhhhh!" In the end he ended up crashing into one of the tables. Luck must've been on his side that moment, all of the books he was carrying neatly fell on the table. One of the books even opened up right in front of the chair that Twilight was about to sit on. "See, you didn't need help Spike."

Spike panted heavily, this may have been the most exhausting thing that he has ever done in his life! "Y-yeah," He said as he took a seat next to her. "no...help...whatsoev-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because he ended up falling over on the ground with a huge thump.

"Shhhhh!" The librarian went as she made the quiet gesture towards them.

Spike eyes widened, "She hears **that** but not the books falling!?"

She again made the quiet gesture.

Spike sighed, "Sorry."

Twilight giggled again at Spike. "Spike, how are you going to grow into a **big and powerful** dragon if you can't even carry a few books?"

Suddenly something covered Twilight's eyes. "What the?"

"Guess who!" They said trying to keep their cool, but couldn't hide the peppiness in their voice.

"Pinkie pie." Twilight answered.

The hands immediately moved from her eyes, and the culprit aka Pinkie pie, groaned. "Awwwwwwwwwww! How did you know it was me!? What are you!? Magic!?" She frantically asked. Twilightsparkle nervously looked side to side and said, "Yes?" Pinkie pie paused for a moment. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, right! My bad!"

"It's good to see you Pinkie Pie, are the others here to?"

"Mhm, in fact I'm the one that called them here! I found this superawesomemegahypersuper...!"

"You already said super."

" **That's** how **super** it is!"

"Well...what is it?" Twilight should really get used to how her friend Pinkie pie can be. Pinkie pie has medium length pink hair in a ponytail, jean shorts, a pink tank top, a white jacket, pink and yellow stockings and a pony's tail. She really looked and acted like the party girl...

"I can't tell u silly, that'll ruin the surprise!" She yelled as she grabbed Twilight by her arm and started to pull her away.

"But my booooooooooooooks!"

Spike slowly got up and rubbed his head. "What was with all the yelling?" He said as he looked around.

"Ahem!" A voice called from behind him.

Spike with fear consuming his entire body turned around slowly only to see the librarian eyeing him with a face that could only mean pain...and there was also the fact that she was holding a ruler with one hand, and slowly tapping it in the palm of her other. "Looks like I have to teach you what happens to those who makes noises in my library..."

"Wait...please...no...it wasn't me!"

* * *

" **We're** heeeeeere!" Pinkie pie said to the rset of their friends that were sitting around in a corner of the library waiting for her to show up up.

"Howdy, Twilight." Apple jack greeted. Applejack is a blond 15 year old girl, she wears a orange plaid shirt, jeans, a cowboy buckle, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a pony's tail.

"Twi, what's up?" A rained haired girl greeted while giving her a high five. This is Rainbow dash, she wears a light blue tank top, sleeveless blue hoodie, blue shorts, wings, and a pony's tail.

Her next friend just shyly waved. Her name is Fluttershy and as her names suggest she's a very timid girl. She has pink hair like pinkie pie but her is a lighter shade, a simple yellow and blue dress that went just below her knees with a design of butterflies near the end of the dress, sandals, wings, and a pony'd tail.

"Darling, so good to see you again, did Pinkie drag you into this as well?" This is Rarity, she has nicely kept purple hair, a fancy white and purple dress that went down to her mid thighs, purple boots, gloves, and a pony's tail.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Twilight greeted back.

"I say dear, did Pinkiepie at least tell you what was so 'superawesomemegahypersuper'?" Rarity asked with quotes.

"Is that phrase a thing now?"

"I'm making it one!" Pinkiepie said.

"Well don't just keep us waiting Pinkiepie, what's the big deal?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I'm...interested in it to." Fluttershy said.

"This better not be like that time you made us watch paint dry!" Applejack warned.

"But the paint tasted like bubble gum!"

"No it didn't! It was just pink!"

"Hmph," Pinkie turned her head. "Wellllllllllllllll feast your eyes on this!" She said while making a dramatic pose in front of a dusty book shelf.

"I'm out..." They all said.

"Wait wait!" Pinkiepie dragged them back. "Ever wonder why no one uses this bookshelf, or why we're told not to bother it, or the fact that it use to have chains all around it but I just so happened to find chain cutters..."

"What was that last part?"

"Uh...anyways I decided to see what was so wrong."

"How'd you even do that, shouldn't there be a guard here?"

"I put a sleeping pill in his drink." Pinkiepie said with a smile.

"Uh..." The rest of them couldn't believe their ears.

"Ugh..." A new voice joined them.

"Spike?!" Twilight shrieked. He looked liker he was badly beaten, he was barely even walking! Twilight picked him out and asked, "Why is there ruler marks on you?"

Spike slowly lifted his finger and made the quiet gesture. "Shhhhhh..." Was all he said as he passed out.

"I-is he going to be alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's had worst...I think."

All of the girl's attention went from Spike to Pinkiepie who had literally token every single book of of the shelf accept for one last book. "It's always the last one!" She pulled the last book and the entire bookshelf moved, showing a stairway leading underground. "Bam! In all your faces!" She said while doing a dance.

"I guess it can't hurt to just take a little peak." Twilight said.

"I don't think this is a daisy idea." Applejack added.

"Common, what're you a chicken." Rainbowdash teased while flapping her elbows like chicken wings.

"Let's just get this over with," Rarity said while face palming. "but if I get one stain on my dress, **one,** someone dies..."

They all made their way down stairs. They were first disappointed because all they found was a dusty abandoned room that looked like it hasn't seen the light of day in years. "Don't tell me this was a waste of time." Dash warned.

Twilight looked around and saw something that caught her eye. "Girls, look." It was some sheet that looked like it was covering something. "What do you think it is?"

"Maybeit'samagicalmirrorthat'llsendustoauniversewerethey'repeoplelikeusbutnotquiteandwe'llmeetsomeonefasterthanrainbowdash!" Pinkiepie said so fast that the other couldn't even hear everything correctly.

"S...sure." They all said.

Twilight timidly took the sheet off the object and it was a mirror...magic...doesn't look like it. "It's just some dumb mirror." Rainbowdash rolled her eyes. "I'm...not sure." Twilightsparkle said while taking a closer look at it.

"What's wrong, twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think I see something or...someone."

"Can you see anything else?"

"I see him...running and...fighting robots...now there's this gem...no there's more of them, seven in fact, and now...it's all white."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know." Without even realizing it herself Twilight touch the mirror. At first nothing happened, but then it started to glow white. "Ahh!" She tried to pull her hand away but she couldn't get away from it! "Girl's help!"

"We got you!" Rainbowdash said as she grabbed twilight by her waist and started to pull her back but to no avail. The other grabbed on to each other as well but they weren't moving anywhere...expect inside the mirror. Twilightsparkle' hand has totally been taking in by it. "Ah!" It slowly kept going and it was already at her arm.

"Yeah demolition travel time!" Pinkiepie cheered. "What should I bring?"

"Nothing!" Dash yelled.

"What should we do?" Twilight asked.

"Scream?" Fluttershy suggested.

Without even agreeing they all let out a huge scream as they were all pulled harshly into the mirror to who knows where...

* * *

 **Sonic:Well that was something. Hey it's me sonic, thanks for sticking around, don't forget to leave a review and while you're here why don't you guys go check out my buddy's story, "Shockingpersonality", Gunvolt would really like more support...even though he has more than me but whatever I'll catch up! Laters! *Runs off***


	4. A whole new world

"Ngh… Ahh…" Groaned Sonic as he laid on the floor. His eyes twitched three times before they were finally opened. He quickly sat up, shook his head and rested it on his right hand to ease the headache he was feeling.

"Eggman? Cream? Cheese? Is anyone here?" He called out. "Man I must have passed out or something.

*Beep!* Came a loud noise in front of him.

It was pretty dark so Sonic couldn't really see to much of anything. But then a two lights appeared in front of him and were heading right at him!

"...!?" With his super-speed he quickly got out of its way. He sighed in relief.

*Beep Beep!* A similar horn sounded from behind him this time.

Unlike the other thing that passed by him this one stopped right in front of him and it was also quite larger.

The scene quickly drew on Sonic. He thinks they're called "Cars". At least that's what Eggman once said about one of his machines. There were over ten of these things surrounding him. Not to mention these people that looked like Sonic but didn't seem to have any animal features. They looked more like Eggman to him to be honest.

Sonic was now being blasted by a barrage of honks and beeps from the cars and odd looks from the people.

"Hey you damn kid! Get out of the road!" Someone yelled.

"Nice halloween costume dork!"

Sonic most likely couldn't hear them. This place didn't look like his home. These machines… these people… and these tall house=like figures.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud. "What're they all looking at?" Could this possibly be Eggman's doing? Sonic got into a fighting stance just incase something went down.

"Out of the road!"

"So they can talk?"

Some policemen ran up to Sonic. "He looks like a regular guy but… those ears." One said.

Sonic's ears twitched at the mentioning of them.

"Ah! A-Are they real?!"

"There's also that blue hair… it doesn't look dyed to be honest."

"We better get him out of here. He's causing a fuss." One officer placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Hey buddy, wanna ride to the station with us?"

"Should I call for backup?"

"I have like five kids. I'm sure I can handle this guy."

"..." Sonic was starting to get annoyed. His eyes narrowed and knocks the officer's hand away with a sour look.

"That's things got an attitude."

"Alright we'll play it your way, kid!" The officer that at first tried to reason with him reached out to try and grab him. Sonic quickly side stepped out of his way letting the attacker fall on the ground.

"What the?" They gasped.

"Why you little-!" The next officer took out his baton ready to strike when another officer grabbed his hand.

"Now now, no need to get violent. Get behind him boys." The rest of the officers took their place behind Sonic. "Now when I say three, we jump him! 1… 2… 3!" On command the fiver officer's jumped Sonic.

"OK surge I think I got his leg!"

"I got him around the neck, surge!"

"OK now pull him in!" Giving the command they all pulled as hard as they could. "Whoah!" ...unfortunately they didn't realise that Sonic had evaded them again and they grabbed each other causing them to pull themselves in a circle…

Sonic sat on a police car shrugging at their expense.

Another officer caught Sonic with a butterfly net when he wasn't looking. "I got him, surge!"

Sonic looked at him out the corner of his eye and started running dragging the poor man with him. "Whooooah! Help me!" The others grabbed onto the net as well but it was futile. Sonic broke away and was running quickly from their sight. "Quick set up a road block! We have a four-eared creature resisting capture!"

* * *

Easily escaping anything that those people could throw at him. Sonic found himself sitting atop of a lightpost looking up at the sky while thinking about how he ended up here. "The sky looks the same… so do the stars. Chaos control? Did I go through time… or space?"

A deep sigh escaped him. "Am I ever going to find out where I am?"

Something in the sky twinkled. "Huh?" Sonic cocked his head. "Shooting star?"

As the object descended closer to the earth Sonic could make out it's appearance better. "That's no shooting star!" Sonic jumped up seeing that the object was a girl!

 _How'd she even get up there?!_ He shouted in his head.

"Haa!" Sonic took a massive leap into the air. Reaching the unconscious violent haired girl he was relieve to see that she was alright… but surprised to see that she didn't seem to belong here like him. How'd he know this? She had a freakin pony's tail!

Holding her in a bridal possession Sonic did his best to make them land safely on the highway.

After mentally giving himself a pat on the back Sonic shook her a bit. "Hey sleeping beauty? Did your parents ever teach you not to fall from the sky? That's dangerous."

"Nha…" A slight mumbled escaped her lips and slowly she began to open her eyes. Sonic for a second stared at them. They had a nice violent sparkle in them.

"Do you fall from the sky often?" Sonic smirked.

The girl finally knew what was going on and the position she was in. Getting embarrassed she panicked and bushed the Sonic making her fall to the street on her bottom. A slight blush was on her face as she rubbed it to ease the pain.

"Is that how you normally thank your saviors?"

"J-J-Just what do you think you were doing?" She quickly stood up and tried to look calm.

"Hmmm I don't know how many times I've said it… maybe three? I saved you from falling from the sky."

"The… sky?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're not from this world either."

"This world?"

"Yeah I mean check you out." Sonic playfully grabbed her tail.

Epp!" She slapped his hand away.

"Sorry," Sonic chucked. "I never seen a half horse-"

"Pony."

"-Pony before."

"Wait a minute… you said 'this world."

"Yeah, I assume you traveled to a different dimension or time to."

"T-Travel… Dimension?" She grabbed the side of her head. She obviously couldn't take this all in.

"Yeah?"

"But I couldn't have traveled through time or space!" She screamed.

"But it is this wor- or you could look over there." Sonic pointed behind her at a group of cars speeding towards them.

"Huh?"

One red while the other were white. As they got right in front of them the girl squinted her eyes at the headlights. The glass top of the car lifted up letting the driver in the red suit get out. He took off his helmet and leaned onto his car while the other drivers watched the two of them carefully.

"Hi there!" He greeted friendly. "You're a hard hog to catch up with." His eyes darted to a girl. "Oh and a… tailed girl to?"

"My name is Twilight sparkle!"

"Nice to meet you, sparks." He greeted. "I guess I'll be having to take you in too."

Sonic grabbed Twilight's hand and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey, hold on!" He removed a white mask from his face. "We don't get such fast company very often. In fact I'm glad you showed up. It's way to peaceful here." He explained.

Twilight started to back up a bit. _What the hell is going on!?_ She screamed in her head.

"Over the past twelve months I've only made one arrest. Some joker got this idea in his head that he was some ace driver. Had his own formula-1 car and everything. I guess he thought he'd give me a run for my money. But it was all over in a minute." He laughed. "Took me longer to suit up."

"Hmm," Sonic turned towards him with a smirk. He probably sense like he was being challenged.

The man returned the smirk. "I guess it's all our fault it's so peaceful. You see we're the high-speed pursuit unit. We're called the S-team, and I'm the leader of this team. They call me the highway star. So even if you think you're the fastest thing around… you're wrong."

On command the other members of the S-team drove at sonic at high speed.

"Come on!" Sonic called as he picked up Twilight sparkle.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

 _That's right… run kid… I wanna be the one to catch you._ He thought.

* * *

Twilight sparkle couldn't believe it! She's only seen Rainbow dash move this fast before! Just who is this guy?!

"Who're you?!" She choked out suffering from the wind hitting her in the face.

"Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive!"

"..." _Didn't pinkie pie mention something like this….,_ Twilight thought.

"The S-team, huh?" Sonic looked back at the group of cars chasing them. "The S must stand for 'slow motion'!"

 _He definitely has Rainbows attitude…,_ Twilight thought. "Ahh!" She screamed as Sonic ran faster.

"It's accelerating," One of them commented. "Boost your rear wing angle to twenty degrees."

"Roger!" They replied.

"Now they're getting faster!?" Twilight panicked as the S-team started to catch up with them. Just what's with all the speedstars here?

"Well well well, it's starting to look like the rush hour!" Sonic commented as the S-team surrounded them. "Uh no how will we ever escape?"

Twilight had an idea. "I got this." With her power she was able to nudge the car in front of them to the side.

"What the?!"

"Why are you breaking formation?!" Another commented.

"I'm not! One of them must be doing this."

In their panic Sonic speed pasted them not before looking back to stick his tongue out at them. "Wow… cool you're psychic." Sonic said. "Thanks but I could've handled that."

"Yeah… could we stop soon? I think I'm about to throw up…"

"Not on my ride you're not." Sonic laughed.

"He's taunting us!" One of them yelled. "You're not going to treat the S-team like chumps! Boost all wings point five degrees and like get this guy!" Following his command they somehow actually increased their speed. "Full throttle!"

"Ahh!" Twilight covered her eyes waiting to see what was going to happen. After about seven seconds she couldn't take it anymore so she opened her eyes. "Huh?!"

She gasped to see that she was now facing the cars that were chasing them! That meant that Sonic was running backwards and was still ahead of them!

"What the… how the... " The S-team was just as surprised as she was.

"Where'd this thing come from?"

"That it's! The leader of The S-team finally joined in. The rest of the S-team moved away to let him move up. "I won't have anyone faster than me!" Whatever he did made his car move so fast he passed by Sonic in an instant!

"Ha! The only way he could beat me now… is if he goes supersonic." His cocky comment didn't last long. "What the?!"

In an instant as fast as he passed Sonic. Sonic ran past him leaving only behind a blue stream of light and a loud boom noise.

"A sonic boom! He's moving faster than the speed of sound!"

"Chief!"

"Huh?" Wondering what he was being called for he looked back.

"The road ending!"

"What the?!"

"The roads ending!" Twilight sped at Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic looked ahead. "Uh oh… you wouldn't happen to know how to fly do you?"

"..."

The two of them were launched into the air when Sonic didn't stop for the end of the highway. Practically gliding in the air Twilight thought it was a nice change of pace from that high speed. She had her right hand covering her mouth and was gagging slightly.

"Sorry." Sonic laughed. "You know this place isn't so bad. At least there's someone I can have fun with."

"Am I… really in another world?" Twilight asked.

"Probably… maybe you can teach me that force thing."

"Force? What's the for- are we stopping?"

Both half animals looked down and saw that they were no longer moving in the air. "A pool?!" Sonic panicked.

Twilight cocked her head. If they were falling in a deep pool wouldn't that be better unless… "You can't swim?"

To answer her question Sonic tried desperately to run in the air… Twilight held back with every restraint in her being to tell him that's not how it works.

"I'm dead." Sonic said as the two plummeted to the earth. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

 **Okay so this is where it ends here for a special reason. I want you guys to decide who finds Sonic and Twilight. Here's who you can vote for.**

 **Same as Sonic X With Chris finding them.**

 **Helen finds Sonic and Twilight**

 **An OC character in the same predicament as Chris aka rich.**

 **A fictional rich character from a anime or video game that I can add to the universe. But that character again has to be like Chris.**

 **Now someone asked me if Gunvolt will be in this story since as I said most of my stories are in the same universe with each other. Gunvolt will not be in this story but he will meet Sonic. In fact I have a preview. Also you guys should check out my Gunvolt and Rhythm Thief story please. Thank you I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Crossover trailer

"Welcome everyone!" The announcer cried from the stands. "We have a special treat for you right now! Our lord has gather the strongest heroes around to this amazing tournament and it's time for the climatic finally! Because of certain circumstances, our great final match will be a 4 way battle royal! You lose when you're knocked out of the ring or incapacitated."

"First we have... Gunvolt! Of team Adept!

"Go Gunvolt!" Sub-Elise yelled. "Do your best!"

"If you lose you're dead!" Dom-Elise yelled.

"I believe in you, GV!" Joule yelled waving a GV flag.

"You can do it!" Moniqa SAID.

"Next we have... Sonic! Of team Heroes!"

"You got this sonic!" Tails cheered.

"Mr Sonic be careful." Cream said. "Chu chu!" Cheese cheered.

"Win this for me sonic!" Helen cheered.

"Third is... Phantom R! From team Phantom!"

"Don't you dare lose to anyone else Phantom!" Charlie yelled.

"Good luck Phantom R!" Marie cheered.

"Last but not least we have... Fang from team Fairy Fencers!"

"Good luck perv-kun!" Tiara cheered.

"Good... luck." Ethel said.

"If I sense that one of them plans to kill you I'll end them as soon as I can sir." Apollonius said.

"So looks like I'm taking home the gold." Sonic smirked.

"You may be fast but my electricity can catch anything." Gunvolt said back.

"Sorry to disappoint you both but me and Eryn here will get that reward." He said pointing to his sword.

"Sorry but if anyone's winning this it's gonna be me." Phantom R replied.

"Are you ready!?" The announcer called. "And begin!"

* * *

 **Okay some questioned should be answered here... how is the second Elise here? Who's Fang? And how are they in this mess? Well to bad ^^ but i do have something for you guys... GV needs a team for this event. You guys can decide who that is. GV needs a team of 5 including himself. Right now canonly it's him and Copen. So maybe you guys want to use an O.C or maybe like Elise you'd guy would like if i let more of the Swordsman live.**


	6. Weird names are in!

"Ahhhh!" The duo of Sonic and Twilight screamed for their lives as they were falling down to earth. "Can you swim?!" She asked loudly. "Yes!" She screamed back with closed eyes. "Then why are you screaming!?" He yelled back. She didn't say anything but instead the area of her cheeks turned a darker shade of purple than she was while she looked down to her skirt which she desperately tried to keep from flapping all over the place.

"oh..." Was all Sonic could reply as he couldn't help but stare a little... wow... she must really like purple if even her panti-No Sonic this is not the time!

Karma must've wanted to get at Sonic because as soon as he corrected himself on that dirty thought the two splashed into the water. Sonic sank like a rock... but that'd be an understatement.

"Gah!" Twilight gasped for air as she was out of the pool. "That was... close huh?" She received no reply. "Sonic?" She looked around to see no one there. "Could you be..." She looked into the pool to see an almost unconscious blue haired teen. "Sonic!" She dived in after the blue blur. Why were events like these normal for her?! couldn't she have one day from all this?

She frantically reached for him with her hand pushing against the water. Sonic who looked like he was in a lot of pain reached out for her as well. She quickly grabbed his hand as fast as she could and pulled him towards her wrapping her right arm around him and swimming up with the other.

She actually wasn't sure if she would make it. He was heavier than it looked and she may have used up too much energy in her panic. No! No no no no! She won't let Sonic die like this! He helped her not too recently ago at all so he's not dying her.

Then if by faith a hand reached into the water. She almost opened her mouth in surprise at this. Was this another one of those strange people that were after them? She didn't really have a choice. She grabbed the hand as quickly as possible and it pulled them both out of the water.

The duo cough and gagged for air when they were pulled out of the pool. "T-thank you." Twilight said and looked towards the person who had saved them. It was a kid dressed in white pajamas and spiky brown hair. He looked young to. Younger than twilight but older than spike.

"That sure was close you two." He said as he patted Sonic's back who was still coughing.

"Yeah thanks." Sonic manage to say.

"I didn't think you two could talk." He looked back and forth to Sonic and Twilight.

"We can do a lot of things." Sonic said back.

"Do you guys have names?" He asked. "I'm Chris."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Shen introduced.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you both."

* * *

"Well mom there's something I did that I wasn't supposed to." The young brunette said over the phone. "Now honey what did you do?" A concern voice said from over the phone. "Well remember how you said you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool?" He asked back. "You went swimming in the adult pool at night?" Her voice was filled with more concern. "Well not exactly..." He drifts off as he turned his eyes towards Sonic and Twilight who were both hiding on the root just over his balcony.

"Hmm?" Twilight who wasn't really paying attention to his phone call because she was studying the new area turned towards Chris when she felt his eyes dart at them.

"You see there were these two... cats that got into the pool last night." Chris answers.

 _Cats?!_ Sonic and Twilight repeated in their heads simultaneously.

"Oh honey, you have a big heart just like your father." She says over the phone.

The cat comment seemed to bother Sonic more than Twilight. At first we was resting on the roof with his arms crossed behind his head. He also gave Chris an annoyed look with one eye.

"Alright kiss mommy goodbye." Chris awkwardly made kissing noises obviously embarrassed at the gesture and he quickly hung up the phone.

Sonic jumped down from the root and landed in front of Chris. "Take a good look kid. Do we look like cats to you?" To gestured towards himself and Twilight.

Twilight awkwardly scratched the side of her head. "Being a cat isn't exactly flattering you know? All they do is **lick** themselves." She said with a shiver of disgust.

"Sorry you guys it's just that my mother wouldn't really understand." Chris apologized.

"We don't really understand anything either." Twilight said as she jumped down to the balcony as well. "One point I'm in a library in Ponyville, then the next I'm being chased by... what ever those things with four wheels are."

"Cars?" Chris asked.

"My head just really can't grasp what's going on." Twilight complained as she massaged her temples.

"Anyways sorry about before you guys. My mom just wouldn't believe me if I said I tried to save some little hedgehog." He used his hands to show how small hedgehogs must be in his world. "Not to mention a pony."

"Really?" Sonic cocked his head.

"Well I couldn't just tell her I saved a talking haft human haft hedgehog guy. Or a haft girl. Which reminds me, when did you guys learn to talk?"

"Well," Twilight scratched her head. "I can't really remember when I could first talk but all people like me learn to talk when they're old enough."

"And I just can't remember." Sonic simply answered.

The phone in Chris' hand rang again and he answered. "Hello?"

"Chris is everything alright?"

"Oh hey dad." Like with his mother a smile quickly appeared on Chris' face.

"Your mother already told me. Who would've thought some cats would want to take a moonlight swim. Did they scratch you?"

"No dad," Chris giggled. "In fact when I helped them out they were very friendly." He says as he smiled at the duo. "Well that's good to hear. Promises me that you won't do that again though okay?"

"Okay dad, I promise. See you soon." Chris said as he hung up the phone.

"Uhhh." Sonic shook his head probably still upset about the cat thing.

Chris awkwardly shook his head. "You guys must be hungry."

"Hmm..." Both haft humans placed a hand on their stomach. "I could eat." Sonic said. "Yeah I'm pretty hungry as well."

"I'll go get you guys some food." Chris said as he left the duo.

"So Twi," Sonic began. "any chance we actually know each other? Where I come from there are lots of people like you."

"Hmm." Twilight placed a finger under her chin. "I don't think so. Unless maybe you've heard of Ponyville perhaps?" Sonic shook his head. "Wait a minute..." Twilight's eyes widened. "What?" Sonic asked. "I... think I've seen you befor-No! I have seen you before." Sonic cocked his head. "Uh... huh?"

"I remember touching a mirror then there was this strong white light." She continued.

"That's what happened to my as well." Sonic said. "Dr Eggman's machine malfunctioned and then next thing I know there's a white light."

"Maybe that's what I saw... my friends!"

"Huh?"

"My friends got caught in the light as well! I have to find them!" As soon as she tried to leave Sonic grabbed her by her arm.

"Whoa hang on a minute here. I'm not usually... ever the one to use logic in these situation but maybe we should wait till we can get some kind of lead."

"But..." She thought for a moment. "Yeah you're right." She let out a sigh. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Let's see how's the food going."

* * *

"If it wasn't bad enough that a strange attack on Paris was just dealt with a few months ago. Now we deal with some speed demon who was even able to get away from the S-team on foot!" A news reporter said on the TV. "He was about this high, weird blue hair, four ears and looked like a freak." Sonic's eyelids lowered at the comment.

"Well you sure are getting popular." Twilight laughed as she ate her chips.

"Grrr..." Sonic growled a little as he ate as well.

"There you are!" An elderly looking man opened the door with an excited look on his face. He quickly ran towards the coach that Sonic, Twilight, and Chris were sitting at apparently ignoring the two animal hybrids. "Some blue haired android came out of no where and outran the S-team last night!" Sonic and Twilight both froze when he finally noticed that they were present.

The ears on Sonic's head twitched and Twilight's tail began to shake because he was just looking at them with wide eyes and not moving. Suddenly he came face to face with with Sonic's and Sonic quickly sank down in the coach to get some more room. Twilight Sparkle slowly went behind Chris because she had a very uncomfortable feeling about that man although he did seem to share her love for a good lab coat.

Chris acted fast and took the nearest pillow and covered Sonic's face with it. He tried his best to act normal but when you're trying to hide a guy even taller than you with a pillow... not to mention having a look on your face that just screams 'It's not what it looks like!?' You can bet that no many people will believe you.

"Hey! Lwet meg goh! I can't breath!" Sonic muffled under the pillow until he finally threw it off him. Sonic with an annoyed look on his face crossed his arms and stared at the TV.

The elderly man's eyes turned towards twilight and she gave him an awkward looking smile and a forced wave. "Hi..." She squeaked out.

"Blue hair... those clothes... that attitude..." He slowly pieced the puzzles together. "Aha!" He yelled as he jumped at Sonic.

"Ah!" Sonic screamed as he found himself being grabbed. "What the?!" The old man took out a screw driver and started to... well screw Sonic's bock possibly looking for where he could open him up.

"Grandpa what are you doing?!" Chrish asked.

"I must see how this thing is put together!" He answered.

"Ahahaha!" Sonic laughed uncontrollably. Finally Sonic was able to jump away from that... well what Sonic wanted to call him that but he isn't sure a T rating will allow it. He quickly hid behind Twilight.

"Stand still!" He says with an aggravated look on his face.

"Wait, Grandpa!" Chris called. "They aren't androids."

"Huh?" His grandfather seemed confused. So confused that he even dropped the screw driver that he used on Sonic.

At that same moment the TV brought up something of great importance. "Now we bring you live news from this late breaking story." That didn't quite get any of their attention until both Sonic and Twilight heard familiar cries come from the TV. "Please leave us alone!" A high pitched-voice cried from the TV. "Chu chu!" Another added.

"Cream and Cheese?" Sonic said as he turned towards the TV.

"W-we didn't do anything to you..." Another voice said barely over anything audible.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight also turned her head.

"What's with the weird names?" Sonic had to asked.

"Cream and Cheese?" Twilight added back with haft-lid eyes.

"Uh..." Sonic scratched his head and turned back towards the TV.

"Who are they?" Chris asked.

"Cream and Cheese are friends of mine." Sonic answered.

"And Fluttershy is my friend." Twilight said.

"So now we know for sure that our friends are here with us. We gotta go save them!" Sonic said as he quickly picked up Twilight bridal style and zoomed out the house in sickening speed... at least for Twilight. "Wahhhh!" She screamed.

"Wait!" Chris yelled after them. "Do you even know where you guys are going?!"

In about haft a second Sonic returned with an awkward smile on his face. He placed his hands over his shoulders as he gave a shrug. "Whaa?!" Twilight screamed as Sonic accidentally dropped her.

"Uh... sorry." Sonic apologized as he saw Twilight glare at him while rubbing her hurting rear.

"Not all is forgiven." She said as she stood up. She made a pushing motion at Sonic and he found himself being pushed into a fountain. "Now all is forgiven." She said with a face that read 'Tehe did I do that? You hate water right?'.

Spitting out some water that went in his mouth Sonic stood up and said. "Yeah... great."

* * *

"Thanks for giving me the lead." Chris' grandpa said over the phone before he hung up.

"Did you find out where they are?" Chris asked.

"Yes," He nodded. "Apparently Cream, Cheese and Fluttershy have been taken to Area-fifty-something."

"Fifty... something?" Twilight cocked her head.

"You guys have weird names in this world." Sonic said.

"Cream and Cheese?" He responded back.

"... Okay how do we get there?" Sonic changed the subject.

"We drive!" He answered.

* * *

 **I was supposed to upload this last week but it was christmas lol I had some things to do xD and my girlfriend was dressed as a sexy santa so... it was just one hell of a week. Anyways I'm back now and if you noticed closely there were two refrenses to other people in the rhythm universe. I wont tell the first one but the Area-firty-something is from Monsters vs. Aliens. If the idea could work they could very well end up in the next chapter. Who knows lol. :P leave a review I love your opinions and ill see you gyus later.**


	7. Area fifty something!

"So... hot." Twilight tong hanged out her mouth as she was being bath in the hot rays of the sun. "Why... is it so hot?" She turned her head towards Sonic who looked more annoyed than hot.

Crossing his arms Sonic's ears twitched as he said. "Getting there is going to take forever. It'd be a lot faster if I ran." Commenting on Chris' Uncle driving speed.

"Chill out." He responded back with a smile.

"Is it time?" Chris looked at his grandfather and received a nod to his question. Chris placed some sort of headphones with a mike on Sonic's head.

"What is this?" Both Sonic and Twilight studied the object that Chris gave to Sonic.

"An inferred-scope." He answered. "I'm sure that Area filthy-something is full of inferred motion censors that set off security alarms. if you wear that you may be able to avoid them."

"So much... was it tech-noe-logy that you called it?" Twilight questioned while rubbing her head.

"Technology." Chris corrected her.

"Right... Anyways where I come from the highest peace of this technology would be... a hair dryer..."

"Looks like I have much to show you." Chris' uncle laughed.

"So you riding with the Sonic team, Twi?" Sonic asked as he was haft way out of stepping out of the car.

Twilight sighed. "Okay... I'm ready."

"I'M NOT READY!" She screamed as Sonic took off to their destination.

Chris' uncle watched in amazement as Sonic left nothing but streams of dust as he ran. "He certainly is a speedy guy isn't he?" A smirk formed on his face. "Yeah!" He stomped more of the pedal increasing the speed of the car dramatically.

"Ahhh!" Chris screamed at the new speed they were going.

He was going to make sure that they don't fall that far behind!

* * *

"Please let us go." A bunny-eared girl begged as she placed her hands against the glass. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Chu chu!" Her little blue companion joined.

Their third cell or pod-mate was a pony-humanoid named Fluttershy who didn't even bother to talk to them. She just sat down with her knees to her chest and started to cry a little.

"Please don't cry." Cream said to her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mr Sonic will come save us."

"M-Mr Sonic?" She repeated.

"He's a great guy who always helps his friends no matter what."

"Friends..." She repeated. How could she have forgotten. Friendship is always the key. If she just believes in her friends then there's no dout that they'll save her. They've been through enough for her to realize that she has nothing to worry about.

Placing a smile on her face the three pod-mates all hugged each other waiting for their rescue. "Don't worry Mr Sonic can do anything."

* * *

"You can't do this!" Twilight screamed as they neared the bass.

"Gramps said to think fast and act fast and I don't do anything better than that!" Sonic said as he jumped over the gate.

" **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!** " Alarms went off as soon as he made his way in and cameras around them started to turn in their direction.

"Sonic, in there!" Twilight pointed to a tube-like object that led underground.

"Great!" Sonic replied as he jumped in.

"Woho! Like a slide!" Sonic cheered as they slid into the vent.

"We're in." Twilight said into the mike.

Reaching the end of their 'slide' in front of them were the inferred censors that they were warned about earlier.

Sonic looked down through an opening in the vent system. "This'll be a piece of cake." He said as he removed the opening. "Ladies first."Twilight jumped down first and Sonic followed swiftly.

Above them was a camera and down the rest of the hallway were more of them turning back and forth.

Sonic grabbed Twilight hands and quickly dodged each of their views and made it past them all. "Too fast for all of them." He said with a smirk.

"No wonder you can't get a date." Twilight said with a wink.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hmm, maybe that's where they are." Sonic said to Twilight who was currently trying her hardest not to puke.

"G-give me a minute, I-I need some time." She took a deep breath and said. "Okay... okay... Anyways we should probably check that room out."

"This won't be easy." Sonic said. "If it was just me I could get out of here fast, but I'll have to worry about Cream and your friend Fluttershy."

"I can take care of myself."

"Even so we have to get them out of here quickly, but we can't get to reckless."

"Huh?" Twilight tilted her head seeing the lights go out at once.

" **ABNORMALITY DETECTED IN ELECTRICAL SYSTEM."** A robotic voice kept repeating.

"Did you-?" As twilight was asking Sonic if he had an involvement in what happened he quickly grabbed her and ran into the room.

* * *

Twilight being amazed couldn't even begin to tell how she was feeling right now. When Sonic grabbed her he quickly ran into the room broke the class dome that was holding Cream, Cheese, and Fluttershy and ran them all out the room.

Right now wasn't the time to celebrate. They were all running to who knows where to in this place. Sonic couldn't run at full speed because he could take them all so he was forced to run as slow as he could to not leave them behind.

"Mr Sonic how did you manage to turn off all of the electricity?" Cream said with a big smile on her face as she hugged Cheese.

"No idea Cream," Sonic looked back at her. "Guess it just happened."

"I don't think at a place like this electricity just stops." Twilight added. Something tapped her on her right shoulder lightly.

She looked back to see that it was Fluttershy who was looking down shyly. "T-thank you, Twilight. I'd knew you'd come."

"Well of course I would." She said with a smile.

Fluttershy ran up closer and brought her mouth to Twi's ear and whispered. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asked referring to Sonic.

Twilight almost tripped at her assumption. "N-no! I just met him! Where'd you get that idea!?" She freaked out.

"S-sorry!" Fluttershy shrunk down. "I was just curious..."

Twi turned her head back and looked at Sonic.

 _Sure he's pretty cute... but I just met him! No way!,_ She screamed in her head.

"Maybe it happened because you bring good luck wherever you go, Sonic." Cream said.

"You might be right!"

"Huh?" All of them went as the power returned.

"Did I jinx us?" Cream said looking towards all the camera that were starting to move again.

"This is no jinx." Twilight said.

"W-what d-do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Run!" Sonic said and the all followed him as each camera shot lasers at them.

As they continued to make their way down the hall Sonic jumped towards one of the cameras while dodging a shot that it tried to take at him. He punched it which broke it and jumped off the wall to another camera. He grabbed it and made it face the other cameras making it shoot at them destroying each one accept itself. "Keep moving!" He said to the girls as he pulled the last camera off.

As the three girls ran to the hall the door was about to manually close on them. "We're not gonna make it!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Uh oh!" Sonic said as he ran towards them. Thinking fast he placed Cream on his shoulders and took the hand of Twilight and fluttershy and ran them faster to the door.

"We still might not make it Mr Sonic." Cream said.

"I think I can do something." Twilight said as she moved her free hand in front of her. The door seemed to slow down from its decent giving the group enough time to get under it before it closed.

"Nice, Twi." Sonic said.

"Uh oh..." She responded.

Sonic being confused turned his head to where she was looking. "Uh oh..." He also said.

In front of them were even more of those security cameras that they had to deal with before. They were all pointing at them and were charging up their laser to shoot.

"Look!" Cream said as she saw an army of paper planes coming their ways.

"Little paper planes?" Twilight questioned.

The first impression of these object just being mere 'planes' shattered as they watched each one of them take down the cameras! It was like a mini war between them.

"This is our chance! Run!" Sonic commanded. The group took off to let the battle of machines to take place.

"A door." Sonic said as he noticed it and ran it. It led them to a set of stairs that looked like it would lead them out. Looking back down the group saw how all the camera were out of control. They were shooting uncontrollably at anything.

"Wooo!" Sonic cried as he stopped when a laser shot down the set of stairs in front of him. "That was close." They all sighed.

"W-what is that?" Fluttershy asked while pressing her ear against the wall.

"Let me see." Sonic said as he did the same. "...A plane?"

"A plane?" The rest of them repeated.

"Great!" Sonic suddenly shouted.

Since he had all the girls with him he jumped up crashing easily through the roof. "Whaaaaaaa!" They screamed as they were up in the air.

"Way to go Sonic!" A familiar voice to Sonic said.

"Tails!" Sonic and Cream cheered as they landed on the Tornado.

"W-what is this?" Twilight and Fluttershy questioned studying the blue unknown flying object.

"It's our ticket out of here!" Sonic said. "Nice save, bro."

Tails waved at the complement.

"So it was you that helped us out before." Cream smiled.

Tails nodded. "I helped but Sonic's the real hero."

* * *

"So they just crashed into my swimming pool last night and I jumped in and saved them." Chris said. After they returned home Chris decided to tell the new comers how he met Sonic and Twilight.

"My name's Tails," His two fox tails spun around. "I'm Sonic's little brother."

"I'm Cream and this is cheese." Her little blue friend gave Chris a warm, "Chu Chu!" She playfully tugged on her ears. "I like to this that I'm Mr Sonic's little sister."

"I... I-I'm..." Fluttershy said softly. "Fluttershy..." She said barely over a whisper while looking down and playfully pushing her fingers together. "Thank you for your help Sonic."

"Hey saving people is a hobby of mines." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Well we managed to save our friends but... where do you think the others are?" Twilight asked.

"No idea but I'm sure we'll find them soon." Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you all by the way." Chris said. "This is my grandfather, Chuck."

"Extraordinary!" He exclaim to the paper plane machinery in his hands. "Tiny radio controlled airplanes. Amazing..."

"We've got lots of neat gadgets." Tails said taking in his time to slightly gloat.

"Listen Sonic this isn't a game you know." Chris said. "You could've gotten us in a lot of trouble."

"Maybe I could've but I didn't." He said with a smirk.

"Couldn't you have been more careful?" Chris asked and received a shrug from the blue blur.

"This machinery is amazing. It goes beyond anything I've ever seen. How did you develop this?" Chuck asked.

"It's nothing special at least where we come from." Tails answered. "It obvious that we've traveled through space and time."

"Hey guys..." Twilight started.

"Hm?"

"I know they didn't see me or Sonic when we broke Cream and Fluttershy out of that place but let's be honest... they know we were the ones to do it."

"So?' Sonic shrugged.

"What do you do when you can't stop someone?"

"I don't know."

"You find someone who can..."

"...What?"

"I just have a bad feeling."

* * *

 **2 days later**

"I feel like I'm being demoted..." The sword wielder exclaimed as he prepared for his mission.

"Chill out man, this won't be an easy job. Appearently you're being asked to hunt down this possible cyborg who may have invaded Area fifty-something."

"How did that name pass?"

"This possible cyborg even out ran the S-team." His friend over the communicator ignored his question.

"Wow maybe this will be fun after all." He chuckled.

"Yeah you see, fun... fun. By the way, Dok said he'll be extra happy if you can bring him back and sample of the guy. He's interested in speed upgrades he can give to you."

"Doesn't sound to bad." A smile appeared on his face. "Time for Jack the Ripper... **To let 'er rip**!"

* * *

 **Uh oh... Twilight you must hate being right. Hmm for those who don't know who's coming after Sonic(and thats very unlikely) I hope you guys will enjoy the newest entry to the Rhythmking-Universe. I wanted to upload this earlier today but... things are happening and I'm pretty stressed out. Sorry guys. anyways leave a review because it all helps me keep going. oh and srry anyone who wanted them but... no OCs for Sonic.**


	8. Story of Rhythm-U

**Rhythm:I decided that we should all sit down and have a chat. *Sits in chair* Would you all join me? *Hands you all a seat***

 ***Sonic, Gunvolt, Both Elise's, Twilight, Phantom R, Zero, Raiden, Konata, Fang tooka seat***

 **Rhythm:Where should I begin?**

 **Gunvolt: How about the beginning?**

 **Rhythm: Well Here's how it all started. I was a boy with dreams and-**

 **Dom-Elise: Not that far back idiot!**

 **Rhythm:B-but this isn't that far back );**

 **Dom-elise:... oh... sorry**

 **Rhythm: Well I was reading fanfics that i really loved like Element of Courage, New witch's house, reincarnation, etc when I it hit me.**

 **Sub elise: The universe idea?**

 **Rhythm: Oh no I was really hungry is all.**

 **Raiden: *Pulls out sword* Get to the point**

 **Rhythm: R-right anyways I was sitting under a tree playing Gunvolt when I got the bad ending that broke my heart...**

 **Konata: And that gave you the idea to make a better ending?**

 **Rhythmking: Oh no thats when I read reincarnation... so i guess i just went backwards on my story. Uh anyways I found out that there was a true ending, worked my ass off to get it with looking up how because i have to much pride and beat the game.**

 **Twilight sparkle: Then you-**

 **rhythm: Can you guys let me finish? Anyways A Apple falls on my head. And like newton's experience an idea was born!**

 **Phantom R: The universe-**

 **Rhythm:Jeez you people are impatient. I decided to write a Gunvolt fanfic but... there was a problem.**

 **Gunvolt: With my game?**

 **Rhythm: No your fanfic site... there weren't really any stories on your page... i was thinking if i did write anything it would go unoticed.**

 **Sub-Elise: So why write?**

 **Rhythm: I just wanted to honestly. I just wanted to at least write 1 chapter and when I did... I got a really good review from who I can safely say is my best reviewer.** **Dario Flaman** **who offers a lot of advice and who you guys should thank for keeping you all with a job lol.**

 **All: Thank you**

 **Rhythm:So after that review I keep going and then BAM! So many positive reviews and my story gets popular. Next thing I know im wondering how can I take it up a notch. That's when I read Element of Courage which is a Sonic/MLP story and I think wow I wanna do this to! So I think of a setting while I watch Sonic X and bam!**

 **Raiden: So the universe comes in where exactly?**

 **Rhythm: I watched the Avengers**

 **Gunvolt:... unsurprisingly**

 **Rhythm: I was thinking if that idea would even work Id need a story that could branch it off but then I realized that I already have Gunvolt so thats where it started. So I had to make some changes to Gunvolt-PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN! I simply made it that Gunvolt's location is actually some hidden away continent or something that hasn't been discovered.**

 **Sonic: So where am I?**

 **Rhythm: I moved you to america because I don't trust myself to be able to write anything faith to Japanese culture.**

 **Twilight: Sounds fair enough.**

 **Zero: So why not give your fans our locations so they stop pulling their hairs out?**

 **Rhythm:Well Zero you are traveling through time right now on your way to the time period as everyone else.**

 **Zero: Why not X?**

 **Rhythm: A favor to Dario... he came up with this pretty funny line I wanna use xD. Raiden you are on your way to America to fight Sonic.**

 **Raiden: Nice *Points sword at Sonic* get ready pincushion.**

 **Sonic: Bring it Voltron.**

 **Rhythm: Not it my room you guys don't! And lastly Konata you're in France hanging with Phantom R.**

 **Konata: Awesome! Maybe you can steal me a bunch of Manga books Phan Phan!**

 **Phantom: Maybe another time...**

 **Rhythm: So now you guys have it how the universe was created. I hope you guys can enjoy them all. Oh yeah By the time I post this I'll be working on the next Gunvolt fanfic and it should be posted today or tomorrow because I have more free time right now.**

 **Fang: *Snores***

 **Rhythm:... Wake up!**

 **Fang: God dammit what!?**

 **Rhythm: You were asleep the whole time?!**

 **Fang: I had a long night!**

 **Rhythm: You were only eating last night!**

 **Fang: It's a lot of hard work!**

 **Rhythm: I don't wanna deal with this...**

 ***My roof gets lifted up***

 **Susan: Heeeeey!**

 **rhythm:... please put my roof down.**

 **Susan:Can I be in the universe?**

 **Rhythm: *sigh* This is what I signed up for...Rhythmking out.**


	9. Rhythm Multiverse

**Rhythm: H-h-hey guys- *dodges weapons* I-I'm sorry I know some of you guys hate when I do this but... I wanted to explain something else before I continue. I forgot to bring up that there isn't just a "Rhythm Universe" there's also a "Rhythm Multiverse"... did those need quotes? Anyways there are more universes out there that involve our favorite heroes like Sonic, Gunvolt, and Phantom Thief. Some with lives just as good as the ones we know.**

 **Phantom R: That's cool.**

 **Rhythm: Some better.**

 **Sonic: Sweet.**

 **Rhythm: And some where they are dead.**

 **Gunvolt:... Not so surprising.**

 **Rhythm: Now lets explain.**

 **Gunvolt: The universe that I, Sonic, Phantom and everyone else we love are currently located(and we're taking a note from Marvel and DC here) at what we're labling, "Earth-Prime".**

 **Sonic: The universe that I've come from is being titled "Earth-10".**

 **Phantom: And as Gunvolt said before me and him have always been on Earth-Prime.**

 **Sonic: And due to the Chaos Emeralds me, my friends, and the girls are also on Earth-Prime.**

 **Rhythm: Zero who's recently made an appearances in Gunvolt's story is from Earth-Prime2(I'll explain later). Also some of you were wondering which Zero he was. He's the Zero from ZX and I picked that one because he's from a friend of mines favorite game. I may have confused some people by saying his armor had white on it but it's been a while since ive seen it. Now the best news. This means that Ill eventually write fun stories out of the continuity that you guys know that involve the other earths. "What if..." Stories if you'd like. Anyways by the time that this is up I'll release the Sonic chapter later so get ready for Sonic vs Raiden.**


	10. Knuckles makes a scene

Currently the two girls Twilight and Fluttershy were flying over the city... well more like Twilight was hanging onto Fluttershy's hands as they flew over the city. 'Freeloading' as Sonic had put it but was quickly called out on his criticism by Tails.

"Twilight?" A concern Fluttershy asked her purple friend.

"Hm?" She pouted as she raised her head to meet her shy companion.

"You... seem kind of depressed."

Biting her lower lip Twilight took a deep breath. "I'm alright..." She scanned the area frantically looking for any type of sign for her friends.

Twilight began to notice that they were beginning to bud up and down in the air. She looked up to see Fluttershy's face red and slight sweat. She was definitely tired. "Fluttershy," She called grabbing her attention. "let's rest on that building over there." She gestured towards the tall building with a flat surface which would allow her friend to rest without anyone spotting them.

As soon as Fluttershy landed them safely on top of the building she crashed on her back in exhaustion. "Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight placed a concern hand on Fluttershy's.

"Just... pushed... m-myself a little."

"More like I pushed you... sorry I made you come with me."

"There's no way I'd let you go alone, Twilight. We're friends." She stood up to give her a hug.

"Yeah, friends," She hugged her back. "Thanks Fluttershy."

"Friends... I really like that work." A third voice said out of no where.

"Gah!" Both girls broke apart and turned their heads behind them. They saw a women who looked to be around eighteen with blonde waist long hair, a blue dress and hunting boots. She was sitting at a table that appeared as suddenly as she had. She sat there with one eye closed as she rested her head on her right hand.

"What the.. how the... where the..." Both girls looked back and forth but couldn't put together how she had gotten there.

She giggled at their reactions. "You both seem stressed. Please have a seat."

They blinked at her. "U-ugh s-sorry but..." Fluttershy stuttered.

"There's only one chair." Twilight pointed to the single seat this stranger was sitting at.

"Oh?" She opened both her eyes and looked surprised to see that she was right. "Well I'll be." She whispered.

She snapped her fingers and two chairs appeared at the table.

"...HUH?!"

"Please take a seat."

After a few moments of thinking they... decided to go for it. They each took a seat. "I-Is she a witch...?" Fluttershy whispered to herself.

She must have heard her because she smirked and said. "I can assure you... I am no witch."

"Gah?!"

"Allow me to introduce myself." She started. "My name is, Ellen."

"We're-"

"Twilight and Fluttershy." Ellen finished for them.

After seeing the wide eyed expressions on their faces Ellen said, "I know many things my friends."

Fluttershy mental shrank during this entire conversation. She opened her mouth but couldn't find any words to say.

 _She's not freaking out about seeing us even though the other humans have but...,_ Fluttershy said in her head.

"Have some tea." Ellen said as she flicked her fingers again which summoned a cup of tea for each of the.

"This has to be magic." Twilight muttered.

"It is." Ellen answered.

"...Do you know Sonic?" Twilight had to ask. This girl couldn't be human. Twilight and Fluttershy have had a conversation with Chris and his uncle about magic not being in this world so she had to be from one of their worlds and Twilight couldn't remember her so she might be Sonic's fri-

"If you mean 'do I know him personally' then... no I do not."

Never mind.

Ellen took a sip of her tea. "Have some tea and I'm sure you'll relax."

Both Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other but ended up taking a short sip anyways. There wasn't apparently anything wrong with it. In fact it tasted very good. Sweet but had a little of a lemony taste as well.

"You're upset about losing your friends right?" Ellen asked.

Twilight slowly nodded not even bothering to ask how she knew. She seemed to know to much right now anyways.

"You're more specifically worried about a young boy named Spike and-"

"Spike?!" Twilight jumped a bit. "Have you seen him?!"

She shook her head. "No I have not."

Twilight tilted her head down in disappointment. "Oh..." She got her hopes up just to be crushed.

"I can tell you two have a close bond."

"I basically raised him since he hatched from his egg."

An idea popped into Fluttershy's head. "Do you... have a close bond with someone?"

For the first time Ellen's face showed slight weakness but she quickly regained herself. "You can say that."

Both pony girls tilted their heads.

"But missing your friends isn't the only thing I see. You feel kind of useless right now."

Twilight scratched the back of her head shyly. "Maybe a little..."

"Relax, I'm sure there is much that you can do. You should just get have patients."

"Do you really feel useless Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Not really giving her an answer Twilight simply looked off to the side. "Sonic helped both me and you... I want to repay him."

"Not everyone can do something great in every situation. I'm sure that you'll get your chance." Ellen told her.

"Yeah, I think you may be right." Twilight took a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks but why are you being so nice?"

While the two pony girls weren't looking Ellen had disappeared without a trace.

"S-she vanished?!" Fluttershy stuttered.

"S-she must be magic." Twilight said.

Their conversation did not last long at all. The building that they were on began to rumble and knocked over the table. "W-what's going on, Twilight?!" Fluttershy panicked. Some sort of hook shoot through the floor.

"Move!" Acting fast Twilight tackled her friend far away from the hook. Good thing she did to. Some robot raised up quickly onto the roof.

"W-w-what is that?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"It looks like a robot... at least from what Tails told me." Twilight answered.

"Mwahahaha!" Someone laughed. "Now bring down that idiotic fox!" That looked to see a man with a surprising amount of nosehair rise up in some sort of hover craft.

"Is that doctor Eggman?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well... Sonic said he looked like an egg but... wow. Now I want bacon." Twilight drooled slightly.

"Huh?" The doctor turned his head towards them. "Oh no don't tell me you're with Sonic."

"H-h-how many times do I have to tell people, we're not together!?" Twilight screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Eggman tilted his head.

"Uh... that... we're going to stop you...?"

"Twilight..." Fluttershy tapped her shoulder slightly. "You're only hurting yourself." She whispered.

"Attack!" Eggman commanded his robot to attack them.

It launched his fist at them and the two of them dodged the attack. "Twilight what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh... she looked around. She placed her hands in front of the robot and a purple aura coated her hand. She tried to lift it but in the end it was to heavy for her to carry. "It's too much..."

"Don't worry Twilight!" Tails called as he showed up with his Tornado. "Ready Chris?"

"You bet." He replied.

"Alright Tails!" Twilight said.

Tails fired a furry of bullets directly hitting the machine but it didn't even leave a dent in it. In fact it shot it's own attack right back at Tails but he managed to dodge. "The armors to strong!" Tails said.

A series of Tails dodging each shot of those arm-hooks and him firing to no effect continued as Twilight and Fluttershy watched to wonder just what could they do. "We can't just sit here." Twilight said.

"But your magic can't effect it." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe..."

"Hey! Eggman!" Someone came crashing through the door. A guy with red hair in dreds and spiked knuckles. As soon as he came through the door a girl in a short red dress and pink hair came through the elevator. "What took you so long?" He asked with a smirk at her.

She walked past him and pulled out a giant hammer and looked ready to swing it to this machine. "Step away from tails you bully!"

"Stop, Amy!" He called out to her.

She made a swing to its leg and made contact but as before it didn't have any effect on it. It turned around grabbed her, lifting her up with one arm.

Twilight and Fluttershy couldn't sit back anymore and it looked like this brawler had the same feeling. All three of them charged at him but Eggman stood in their way. "Not so fast kids. One more step and she's history." As he said those words Amy screamed as she was starting to be crushed. "Knuckles!" She screamed.

 _Where's Sonic?!,_ Twilight screamed in her head.

Then her eyes widened. _Sonic's... not always going to be there... we need to handle something like this ourselves,_ She thought. She gasped. _I have an idea,_ She thought.

The robot was to heavy for her to use her powers on but maybe...

She placed her hands above her head to make it look like she was surrendering. However a familiar aura formed on her hands and now she targeted... Eggman's hovercraft!

"W-what the?!" He freaked out. "What's happening?!"

She shoved her hands forwards which sent Eggman crashing into his machine which made it lose it's grip on Amy.

"I got you!" Fluttershy managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks..." She strained.

"That was some trick." He smiled at Twilight.

 _That hair... those knuckles...,_ Twilight put the pieces together. "You're Knuckles!"

"You know me?"

"Sonic said look for the guy with a very stern look."

"... I'm killing that guy."

"Eh... Uh... anyways good luck!"

"Huh?" He said in confusion but knew what she met when a punch set him on the ground.

"Oh right..." He stood up with a smirk. "Alright time to said you to the junkyard!"

The robot sent another flying fist towards him but knuckles managed to grab it. "Well... if Sonic was here we'd get a corny joke or something." Knuckles smirked. "But... with me.. you get... nothing!" With great forced Knuckles pulled the arm so hard that it was ripped off.

"No!" Eggman cried while rubbing his injured head. "My Egg-hooker!"

Another fist was shot at Knuckles but with a hard punch Knuckles shattered the fist. "Alright!" Knuckles charged forward.

In a desperate attempt the robot also charged towards knuckles. Giving a quick job to the robot it was sliding to the edge of the roof and looked like it was having an hard time keeping itself up.

"Oh this thing so has it coming." Twilight said as she used her powers to give it a little nudge that caused it to fall off the building. A loud crash could be hear a few seconds later.

"Uh Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"Hm?" She replied with a satisfied look.

"What if that landed on someone?"

That proud face she had disappeared in an instant. She rushed over the edge to see if any people were hurt. Luckily no one had a face that read 'OMG BLOODY MURDER!'.

She took a sigh of relief.

"N-no! My robot! I worked hard on him!" Eggman complained.

"Forget it Eggman." Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles. "You're about to get some payback."

"Hey I want in!" Sonic said as he suddenly appeared.

"Sonic!" Amy and Twilight said.

"Oh Sonic I can't believe you! I could've been hurt!" Amy said as she crossed her arms.

"S-sorry Amy but I just found out that Egghead was here." He scratched the back of his head. "Nice work though everyone. Even you knucklehead."

"Well I always have to clean up your mess anyways."

During there conversation Eggman tried to sneak away but was being pulled back by an unknown force. "Not so fast!" Twilight said.

"You're not going anywhere." Knuckles said.

"Sonic!" Tails said as he landed his plane and he and Chris went to Sonic.

"Well we caught Egghead and humiliated him. This can't get any better."

"Uh guys?" Fluttershy said as she looked up. "Do you see that?" She pointed up.

"Huh?" Everyone looked to where she was pointing.

"Something... black?" Sonic guessed.

"I see red." Chris said.

Sonic's eyes widen and in a split second he jumped out of the way as that image they were watching closed in on him and this robotic figure tried to penetrate him with his sword. "Wow buddy, terrible way to introduce yourself. You ever tried a handshake."

The robotic man scratched his white hair. "I'll admit, I didn't think you'd dodged. This might be fun after all." He was standing on top of his sword as it was stuck in the ground but jumped off it and pulled it out. "I'll be blunt... I'm here to kill you."

"Who isn't?" Sonic said.

"Raiden." A robotic voice called.

A robotic dog-like machine crawled onto the building and took a spot next to who they presumed was 'Raiden'.

"I feel that these others will interfere once you engage the target. I shall keep them occupied." It said as it got into a battle stance.

"Try not to over do it." Raiden said.

"You think you can take me K-9?" Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well I was a bot disappointed that I missed the fight with Eggman so you should do for a nice time-skipper."

"Funny... I was about to say the same about you."

* * *

 **Sorry that Sonic and Raiden didn't get to tango in this chap but there's been a change of plans to get the girls more screen time. Also I was going to include the fight in this but I'm not to well. I actually though I had cancer this weel but it was actually just an inverted hair bump xD. Hurts like hell though a bit when I move to much but I should be better soon. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **BTW "Nobodyimportant" If you give such great advice to someone then you are not "Nobodyimportant" lol anyways thanks. And don't worry I actually have these ideas planned out in the long run the other stories won't really come into contact yet until a while.**


	11. Rhythm-U Timeline

**Timeline**

 **The original classic Sonic games excluding Sonic CD**

 **Rhythm Thief the Emperor's Treasure**

 **Gunvolt saves Elise**

 **Napoleon hires Adept assassin Emerald to kill Phantom R**

 **Copen travels to Paris to Hunt down the escaped Adept Emerald**

 **Phantom R and Emerald Team up to take Copen down**

 **Copen escapes back to his home**

 **Emerald joins Phantom R**

 **Konata her friends meet Phantom R**

 **Zero travels through time to Gunvolt**

 **Sonic, Twilight Sparkle their friends travel to Earth-Prime**

 **Gunvolt vs Copen**

 **Sonic breaks into Area-fightysomething and Raiden is hired to kill Sonic**

 **Twilight meets Ellen**

 **Sonic and Knuckles vs Raiden and Wolf**

 **Striker World**

 **Contest of Heroes**

* * *

 **So here you guys go. I hope you enjoyed knowing the timeline. Anyways obviously this will get upgraded to due more events happening and possible errors in continuity. If you guys notice anything please let me know. And you may have also noticed that I gave you guys two Arc names for free for you guys to try and guess what they're about. Anyways ill see you guys later!**


	12. Undertale talk

**So guys I recently got through playing the game "Undertale" and putting it lightly... I loved it xD. I really did. I was thinking that I could add it too the universe and wanted your guy's opinion. Also like where would you guys like to see them or think they'd fit best. Having their own story like Gunvolt or Sonic, or crossing over in other characters stories from time to time.**


	13. Sonic vs Raiden

Wolf was the first to make a move. He charged straight at knuckles with a chainsaw on his back.

Knuckles was caught off guard at first back was able to avoid the attack by using one hand to hold the chainsaw away from him while using the other to hold down wolf.

"Analyzing strength..." It spoke as Knuckles was holding it back. "Weakness detected."

"Weakness?" Knuckles questioned. Knuckles didn't have to wonder very long. Wolf pulled out a rail gun that was also located on his back. "Uh oh..." Knuckles realized what was happening. Knuckles quickly let go of him and dodged as quickly as he could away from the gun fire. "Amy, get out of here!" He yelled to her.

Amy took out her hammer. "Yeah right! I got this!" While Wolf had his attention towards Knuckles so he did not noticed the Pinkette charging at him with a hammer. With a hard swing she knocked Wolf over and he landed flat on his side. "Got ya!" Amy cheered.

"Look like your pet bit the dus-" As Sonic was saying his remarks a hard metal foot connecting with his face. "Gah!" Sonic was kicked to the edge of the building.

"Well," Sonic wiped his struct cheek. "You know people usually let me finish my quips."

Raiden got into a battle stance showing that he's ready to attack. "I prefer a good fight." Raiden ran towards Sonic.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted as he ran down the building.

"Hmph." Raiden shook his head but to the surprised of everyone he jumped after the Blue blur.

"Sonic!" Twilight said in concern as she looked over the edge. She sighed in relief seeing that Sonic was safe, but she was weirded out seeing that both of them were running on the walls as if gravity wasn't a thing for them...

"Twilight!" Fluttershy cried.

"What is it?"

"Eggman's getting away!" She pointed to Eggman who was flying away as fast as he could.

"Oh no he isn't!" Tails said with a determined look on his face as he hopped into the Tornado. "Are you ready, Chris?"

"Ready." He answered.

"I'm coming to." Knuckles said as he was about to jump on the wing but was stopped by Twilight.

"No, I'm going and you're staying here." Twilight told him.

"Yeah?" He looked down on her. "And who's gonna stop me?"

Twilight smirked and pointed to the side of him. Knuckles cocked his head but looked to where she was pointing. "What are you-Gah!" Knuckles was tackled off the building by Wolf who was holding an unconscious Amy with his tail. "That's why." She said as she hopped on the Plane's wing. "You coming, Fluttershy?"

"Uh... no no... I'm alright." She said as she stepped back from the plane.

"Uh... alright, be safe okay?" Twilight said.

"I'll be fine."

"We're losing time!" Tails said as he started his engine. It was then that Twilight realized... this was a bad idea.

"Whaaaa!" She screamed as she held onto the wings as if her life... since her life depended on it.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Chris asked.

"Peachy!" She yelled as she was desperately trying not to fly off.

"You know this probably wasn't your best idea." Tails joked.

"You might be on to something!" She said back.

* * *

"Hya!" Sonic cried as he continued his attack against Raiden while they were running on the buildings. "So any relation to terminator?"

Sonic barely dodged a swing from Raiden's sword. "Yes," Raiden and Sonic jumped at each other from the other side of the building. Closing in on each other Raiden swung his sword intending to cut Sonic in haft. Sonic countered this attack by blocking it with his shoe much to the surprise of Raiden. "What the?" He tilted his hat. Sonic smirked. "These aren't normal shoes." In Raiden's confusion Sonic used his other foot to kick him down.

Raiden landed near a group a civilians who just so happened to have been recording the fight. They gasped when Raiden fell near them from so high up thinking that he had died. Raiden quickly got up as if nothing had happened. "Well," Raiden chuckled as he dusted himself off. "And here I thought I'd be bored." He turned towards the crowed. "You people may want to move.

What he was warning them was Sonic's attack by turning into a ball and crashing into the area that Raiden was in, but he rolled out of the way. To Sonic's surprise Raiden grabbed him by his throat and through him down on the ground with enough force to crack the the sidewalk and made Sonic's body jump a little on the ground. "Ah!" Sonic screamed. That wasn't even close to the end. "For the record, I hate Terminator."Raiden delivered a hard kick that sent Sonic rolling and skinning on the ground hard, that even left skid marks.

"Ow..." Sonic groaned as he tried to stay up. "That actually hurt." Sonic used his left hand to try and pull the rest of his body up. He felt a wave of momentum fill him when he saw Raiden's sword about to stabbed through his hand so he pulled back letting the sword pierce the ground.

"Well, I've never seen a cyborg like you before."

"...Cyborg?"

* * *

"Damn it! Stay still!" Knuckles yelled as he watched Wolf jump from building to building. After Wolf knocked him down he was able to land safely in the streets and got all of the people to evacuate the area.

"Let me go!" Amy yelled as she tried to get herself lose from its grip.

"Negative." It informed her. "You are no threat to me, so I wish to make sure you do not get involved. I wish to have as little casualties as possible."

"Oh... that's nice and all but..." Amy stopped resisting for a while.

"Hya!" Knuckles through a punch at Wolf but he jumped away making Knuckles' punch only break the building he had punched.

"You have great power but," Wolf pulled his gun out. "Your speed is nothing to mine."

Wolf ran quickly at Knuckles while side stepping to try and confuse him. "That's not going to work!" Knuckles dodged the incoming gunfire that Wolf shot while running towards Wolf.

"Whaaaaaaa! Knuckles help!" Amy screamed.

Wolf's gun was replaced by his chainsaw when he got close. Instead of grabbing it like last time Knuckles jumped over it.

"What are you doing?" Wolf asked.

Knuckles answered him by grabbing hold of Amy and pulling her free. He made sure to get her a safe distance from Wolf as well. "Wow, thanks Knuckles."

"No problem." He cracked his Knuckles. "Now it's time to take care of that stupid K-9."

"To be honest he doesn't seem that bad." Amy said.

"Are you kidding?" Knuckles turned back to her.

"Rawh!" Wolf tackled Knuckles away while he wasn't looking.

"Maybe he just hates you..." Amy sweat dropped.

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to rethink my life choices." Twilight said still holding onto the wing.

"I can't shot him without almost killing him." Tails addressed. "Twilight..." He looked towards him with a sweatdrop.

"Nope!" She shook her head.

"But-"

"Nope!"

"Well I need to fly the plane." Tails explained.

"And I'm just a normal kid." Chris added.

Twilight sighed. "I hate my life." She took a deep breath. "Go!" She yelled telling Tails to get close.

"Grrr," Eggman was practically pulling his hair off... oh wait. "Why don't you guys ever give up?!" He yelled looking back at them. Eggman's eyes widened in realization. "Hehehehehe, Now this should be fun!" He turned his ship around and past by Tails and friends much to their surprise.

Tails quickly turned around and chased him down quickly. "Ready Twilight?"

"Nope!" She responded, but she jumped down anyways and landed on Eggman.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he tried to throw her off.

"Whaa!" Twilight screamed as she was almost thrown off but grabbed onto the closest thing that she could grab.

"My nose hair!" Eggman screamed.

"Huh?" Twilight looked to what she was holding to see that she was holding the nose hair of a very displeased Eggman. "Um... what would Sonic say?" She asked herself. "Nice... stache... Egghead?" She tried to joke.

"Nice one," He said sarcastically. "Here's one for you. Who's a stupid horse-girl that's about to fall to her death?"

"I'm actually a pony- Ahhhh!" Eggman kicked her off his ship.

"Twilight!" Tails called as he raced to save her.

"Not so fast." Eggman saw seeing an opening. Eggman pressed a button on his ship which shot a laser at Tails' tornado that caused it to act out of control.

"T-Tails?!" Chris panicked.

"I-I can't control it!" Tails tried frantically to keep it under control by messing with the controls. "We're going down!"

Due to the malfunction they couldn't reach Twilight.

As Twilight quickly made her decent back down to Earth she could only yell. "Why didn't I just use my Magic?!" She closed her eyes to wait for the impact... and after a few seconds she found that she had stopped in the air. "Huh?" She looked around and studied her motionless body still hovering. "Did I do this?"

"No you didn't." She heard a voice say.

"Ellen?" Twilight turned her head towards the voice.

"I didn't give you an encouraging talk just so you could die." She snapped her fingers causing Twilight to fall safely on the ground but Twilight rubbed her after landing. "You get into trouble often, don't you?" She offered a hand up which Twilight accepted.

"I... kind of do." She admitted softly. "My friends! Tails! Chris!" She called out for them.

"They're Okay." Ellen said.

"How do you-"

"Magic."

"But you said-"

"I say a lot of things, I used to be quite a liar."

"Are you going to-"

"Let you finish a sentence? Maybe." She smirked.

"So... you know magic?" Twilight had many questions. "How do you know me? Why did you save me? Where are the others?"

"I didn't save you." She answered.

"But..." Twilight was starting to get annoyed about the back and forth of their conversation.

"Please don't be upset. I brought you a gift."

"A gift?" Twilight was soon tacked by a high speed force. "What the?!" Her vision was covered by a giant mess of pink. "Pinkiepi-"

"SHHHH!" The person shushed her. "You have to get it wrong at least twice first!"

"But..."

"Oh fine!" She backed up letting Twilight confirm that it was her... Pinkiepie.

 **Crowed: Obviously!**

 **Rhythm: Geez!**

"You're... okay." Twilight said as she started to wipe away her tears. "I... thank Celestia!" It was Twilight turn to rush tackle.

"Awww, you missed me! This nice ladies found me after I got lost! I had this really cool adventure to! IWASINAFORESTANDTHEREWASTHISHUNTERWHOWASABOUTTOSHOOTHISDAUGHTERBUT-"

Twilight shushed her with a finger. "Please... just let me have this moment."

"We agreed to not talk about that Pinkie." Ellen face palmed. She took a step in front of the two.

"I wonder how's Sonic is doing thought." Twilight said.

"Oh you mean the cute blue haired guy?!" Pinkie gasped. "Is he your boyfriend?!"

"N-no! Why does everyone say that!"

"Because you're names are paired together in the story!"

"Story?"

Pinkie covered her mouth. "I mean..."

"Forget it, I don't wanna know." Twilight said. "Ellen."

"Hm?"

"I know we don't know each other that well but... can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm, I might... on one condition."

* * *

Fluttershy watched as the chaos between Knuckles and Wolf destroyed so much property and and scared away any little animals she saw. "Do we... really have to fight?"

Fluttershy sighed. "I really don't wanna fight anyone though. Huh?" Something caught her eye. "Apples?" She gasped then smiled. "No way!"

* * *

"Take this!" Knuckles hit Wolf with an Uppercut causing the Robot to flip backwards but it still landed on all fours.

Wolf dodged an incoming attack by Amy who tried to slam her hammer down on him but he simply pushed her away.

Wolf launched his super heated knives but Knuckles managed to avoid them. The knives however were only a distraction so Wolf could get in close and scratched Knuckles with his claws. Knuckles tried to dodge but his cheek got cut deeply.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Wolf taunted.

"Heh," Knuckles wiped the blood from his cheek. "Thanks, women love scars."

Wolf charged towards Knuckles again. "Yeehaw!" A blonde girl yelled as she dropped kicked Wolf through a building.

"Applejack to the rescue!" She cheered.

"Huh?" Knuckles tilted his head.

"Here." She kick an apple at Knuckles. He caught it an examined it. "It's just a normal apple." She said. "You need a full stomach for this."

In three bites the entire apple was eaten. "So any relation to the other pony girls?" He asked.

"What was your first clue?"

"Knuckles!" Amy said as she ran up to him. "You're okay!"

"Please like that thing could kill me." He responded.

"Fluttershy said that I should help you, and if you're a friend to her you're a friend to me."

"Fluttershy?"

"M-me." Fluttershy said while hovering down.

The group's attention turned towards Wolf as he walked back out of the building. "Processing chances of winning battle... 20%." He said.

"Then I guess you better get running." Knuckles said.

"I was not designed to fear termination."

"Wait!" Fluttershy yelled. Everyone including Wolf stopped. Fluttershy flew over to Wolf.

"What are you doing?!" Knuckles tried to stop her but was stopped by Applejack.

Wolf got on his guard expecting some sort of sneak attack. He was surprised that she started petting him as if he was a dog, similar to how Sunny treats him. "You're not a bad boy are you? You could've hurt Amy but you didn't. So please stop."

"Processing... threat level... 0%." He said.

"What is she doing?" Amy asked.

"Being a friend." Applejack said.

"Come here." Fluttershy opened her arms out to give him a hug.

"Strange creature..." Wolf said as he embraced it. "So... why are you trying to hurt Sonic?"

* * *

The streets were filled with the sound of grunts and metal as both speedsters kept high pressure against each other.

Sonic threw a punch at Raiden but he dodged and countered with his own punch. His connected and hit Sonic's face knocking him back a bit. "What are you?" Sonic asked wiping away some blood.

"Like you don't know." Raiden charged at Sonic and swung his sword but Sonic flipped over the slice and gave Raiden a roundhouse kick to his back. Raiden then went for another slice but Sonic rolled under it and used his homing attack to hit Raiden into the air.

"Hya!" Sonic jumped up after him and kicked Raiden down to earth as heard as he could creating a small crater. Sonic landed next to it and it appeared that Raiden was down for the count.

Sonic was panting. "Oh man... that was actually tough."

"Pain..." Sonic heard someone say.

"Huh?"

"This is why I fight..."

No...

Sonic examined Raiden and as soon as he did a sword was thrust through his stomach. "Gah!" Sonic eyes almost popped out of his head as he coughed up blood. Raiden's eye was flashing red and his body was generating some kind of red aura. "Hya!" Raiden head butted Sonic which sent Sonic flying back but released him from the sword.

"It's time for jack the ripper!" Raiden said as he got into a fighting position. "To let'er rip!" He charged at Sonic at a speed greater then he was moving before.

Sonic tried to back flip over but the wound caused him to move to slow. He dodged most of the attack but he received another slice on his stomach area. Sonic stumbled on his feet a little bit and tried to dodge another incoming attack. This one pierced his right arm. "Ahh!" The pain was starting to get to Sonic. When he tried to gain some distance a slice to his leg stopped his from going anywhere and he fell to the ground.

"Hahaha, I'll admit, you were fun at first." Raiden held his sword to Sonic's throat. "But every toy has to break sometime."

A purple aura engulfed Raiden. "Huh?" Raiden found himself being pulled back. After a few seconds of fighting this force back the aura disappeared. Raiden turned around to see Twilight, Ellen and Pinkiepie. Twilight was holding her right hand in pain.

"He... was able to break free." Twilight said.

"He's powerful that's for sure." Ellen said while taking steps towards Raiden. "I'd suggest you leave while you still can." She warned.

"Heh." Raiden scoffed. If they had these weird powers then there's no one they were regular people. So he didn't need to hold back. Just a good warning swing should be enough. "Haaa!" Raiden charged towards Ellen ready to attack.

As he got closer Ellen did not move and flinch. Although when he was around fifteen feet away from her she said. "Viola."

A second being appeared before her and Raiden's sword connected with an invisible wall as this new challenger held her hand out. This new person was a little taller than Ellen, a long red dress, golden eyes, and long beautiful purple hair that was flying around in all direction as she.

"What the?!" Raiden was shocked.

Pinkie gasped. "It's Viola! Hi Viola!"

"Hello Pinkie." She greeted but didn't look at her. "No one... can heart my Ellen." Raiden jumped back.

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm a witch."

"So she's-"

"Yes she is." Ellen cut Twilight off again.

"Is this a running joke for you?"

"Alright than, let's see what you can do." Raiden said as he charged towards her. She placed her hand out again and said. "Cyclone Hell Storm!" A furry of green was shot at Raiden. At first he was blocking each one that came his way but what managed to get past his defense. Raiden's arm was cut off! "Shit!" He shouted. "Not again!"

The sliced limb was launched into the air out of sight from all of them.

"Now I think we should call it quits." Viola said.

"S-she cut his arm off." Twilight eyes widened.

"Don't worry about her." Ellen said. "Worry about your friend over there." She pointed towards the bloody mess that was Sonic.

"Sonic!" She screamed as she ran towards him. She rested his head on her lap not even caring that her clothes were getting stained with blood.

"Viola," Ellen called. "Please do hurry up. I hate leaving our house alone."

Viola ignored her.

Raiden coughed out a bit of blood. "How many... times is it normal to lose an arm?"

"Raiden." A voice called.

"Wolf?"

Wolf showed up along with Knuckles, Applejack, Amy, and Fluttershy. "Raiden, we've been set up."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He is no cyborg."

"What do you mean?"

"It took me a while but after a while of scanning I can assure these creatures or 100% organic."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Twilight yelled surprising everyone. "You... you... look what you did!" She gestured towards Sonic. "You did this to him... on a misunderstanding?!" She yelled. She teared up as she held him closer.

Raiden sheath his sword. "Wolf... it's time to go."

"Yes... we've caused to much trouble."

The two ran up the building to escape any further conflict while a displeased Twilight watched them leave with a sour look on her face.

"Area-fifthysomething..." Raiden said to himself.

"You're planning on going there aren't you?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is someone needs to pay, and I need a new arms now."

"S-sonic?" Twilight stuttered as she lightly tapped his seemingly lifeless body. "Come on... wake up. You've told us stories of you surviving tons of stuff."

"Sonic!" Amy cried as she red towards him. "He can't be dead..."

"I told that idiot to-!" Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Maybe h-he's only unconscious." Fluttershy suggested.

"Twilight," Applejack scratched the back of her head. "ya okay?"

"Guys!" They heard someone yell from the sky. It was Tails who was carrying Chris.

"What happened?" Chris asked as he saw Sonic's body.

No one could answer him. "Hmm, I think he can still make it!" Tails said as he saw Sonic.

"How?" Twilight eyes widened.

"Sonic is a very quick healer. He can heal from a lot of deadly situation. If we can bandage him up he should be fine." Tails explained.

"What are we waiting for?!" Amy said.

"I got him." Knuckles said slowly taking Sonic from Twilight.

"You guys will have to run him to Chris' house. I have to fix the tornado before more people come." Tails explained as he and Chris flew off.

"Fluttershy... you lead them to Chris' house." Twilight said.

"What about you?"

"I need to say goodbye."

"Don't take too long." Twilight nodded and the rest of them ran off to get Sonic help.

Twilight turned around to see Ellen sitting on Viola's lap as they sat on a beach chair. "And here I thought we were forgotten." Ellen joked. "I was the one to save the blue kid." Viola commented.

"Thank you... Viola was it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It was a pleasure to see you Twilight."

"Don't forget our deal now." Ellen reminded her.

"O... of course."

"Be a goof girl." Ellen said as Viola wrapped a arm around her waist and they teleported away.

Twilight took a deep breath as she looked down to her blood stained clothes. "This isn't a game anymore is it?" She asked herself. "We're going to be in life and death situation. I never seen so much blood before. Now I have a promise to keep and... I don't know why but I have another bad feeling."

* * *

"Hehehehe," Eggman admired his new treasure. "I wanted the whole thing but just an arm should do. Now... I wonder if Sonic doesn't mind more... competition."

* * *

 **Let me just say... I had like a massive headache while writing. Chemistry... but I was able to get at least this out. Yeah I know that wolf doesn't have his chainsaw anymore but... In this he does. Why? It's a freakin chainsaw! Oh and BTW a friend of mine is writing Steven Universe to be in the Universe and I plan to add Ben 10. I'm almost thinking of writing a tie-in for Raiden. I already had a story arc for him and Big boss but.. uh oh. I've said too much!**


	14. Amazing info!

**Hey there guys I had a question. Think you can point me to a site to get me more into writing Applejack? Not that I don't like her I really do, I've just never written someone that talks like her I remember a little but it's been a while since I've watched MLP. *Dodges bullet* S-sorry! I watch a lot of stuff, Cartoons, anime, live action, superheroes, internet shows, henta-what? I didn't say anything... So yeah... the help would be great.**

* * *

"So you just add a marshmallow…" Chris sat next to Pinkiepie as he prepared the drink. "And there, you have one of the best things in the world." He smiled as he handed her the cup.

"Now before you drin-"

Before he finished the Pinkette had already drank down half of the. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as her face turned a deep shade of red and steam fled from her mouth. "Ahh… ahh.. ah…" She fell over.

"W-what was that?" She trembled.

"It's called 'hot chocolate' for a reason." Chris sweatdropped. "You're supposed to blow-"

"It's amazing!" She cheered as she quickly drank the rest to the same pain she had received before. "Ahhhhh! So hot! So hot!"

"You have to blow on it…"

"Where's the fun in that?!" She said as she quickly recovered.

 _Not hurting yourself…,_ Chris thought.

"We didn't have this where we came from. Who knew you could you could use marshmallows for something so good other than s'mores?!"

Their heads turned the door when someone opened it. "Twilight, hey!" Pinkie waved.

Twilight gave a weak smile as she past them to Chris' bed where Sonic was laying. He was bandaged up and still hasn't woken up from his battle with Raiden.

"Don't worry he's alive, and he's going to make a full recovery." Chris tried to make her feel better.

"I know but I still wish I could've done better." She said looking down.

"And because you also have a bit of a crush on him." Pinkie said less like a question and more of a fact.

"Grrr for the last time-" Twilight was getting ready to explode. "Nevermind… I don't care right now."

"Twilight?" Apple entered after her. "Still feelin down?" She asked as she rested a hand on Twilight's right shoulder.

Twilight desperately poked his cheek to try and get some kind of reaction out of him. Nothing happened though. Just slight breathing like before.

"Uh… so where's Tails?" Chris asked trying to change the subject.

"Last time I checked he was working on his bird machine!" Pinkie answered.

"So his plane?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Kind of."

"Twilight I know you're worried about the feller but from what I've been told he's as tough as apple tree."

Twilight still sighed.

"Why don't you and me go look for Fluttershy? She flew off somewhere."

"Fluttershy?" Twilight cocked her head. "That doesn't sound like her." Twilight scratched her head. "Well maybe if she saw something scary."

"Y'all know how she can get." Applejack laughed. "She's not as bad as that red-haired jerk though…" She started to steam up. "Who leave their friend alone when they're in this state?"

" _Look me and Sonic aren't 'friends', so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop bothering me." Knuckles said as he tried to walk away._

" _Now hold on a second!" Applejack blocked his path. "You can at least wait until we get him to safety."_

 _When they were trying to get Sonic back to Chris' house Knuckles was turning back to leave. Applejack told the others to go on ahead and she'll catch up._

" _I have a job to do." Knuckles said as he pushed her out of his way._

" _Grrr, and what can be more important than your friend?"_

" _This is a very important job." Is the only thing he said as he walked off._

" _What a jerk!" She kicked the ground creating a small hole._

"Sounds a little like sexual tension!" Pinkie said to the surprise of everyone.

Applejack went green and covered her mouth as Twilight snickered. "No… just… no." Was all Applejack could managed.

"I don't know Applejack," Twilight found herself elbowing her. "You do have a thing for red."

"But Twilight weren't you about to kiss Sonic last night while he was unconscious?" Pinkiepie blurted out.

Twilight's eyes widened.

"Hahaha! What were you saying again, partner?" Applejack wiped a tear from her eye.

"This is getting kind of awkward…" Chris scratched the back of his head.

"Well we really must be going!" Twilight grabbed a still laughing Applejack by her hand and pulled the both of them out of the room as quickly as possible.

"There were about a million better ways you could have handled that." Chris turned his head towards her.

"I know right?!"

* * *

"So how are we getting around?" Twilight asked.

Applejack began to do a series of stretches with her legs. "Well I reckon that since we've made a lot of noise already it won't matter as long as we lose the varmints, right?"

Twilight sweatdropped. "I guess… but it'd be so much easier if Fluttershy was here."

"Her not being here is the reason we have to leave in the first place."

"Yeah… so what's your idea?"

"First grab on to me." Applejack turned her back to Twilight and used her thumb to point at her back.

"Come again?" Twilight rose a eyebrow.

"Grab on to me." She repeated.

Twilight thought for a moment but gave into her demand by wrapping her arms around her neck. "So what now?"

Applejack smirked and to answer she squatted down and took a massive leap into the air. "Waaaaah!" Twilight screamed.

"Yeeeha!" Applejack used one hand to keep her hat on as both their hair flapped uncontrollably in the air. "While I was stuck here I had one heck of an idea! I could use these over the top house whatevers to get around faster!" She explained.

"Why do I always have to find myself in these situations! It's like someone's trying to punish me for some reason!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh darling you best get ready because now it begins!"

Twilight's eyes twitched. "...huh?"

Applejack pointed in front of them. Twilight watched in horror as the distance between them and the incoming building was diminishing by the second. "No no no no n-ah!" She screamed again as Applejack jumped from the building to the next.

"We really need houses like these back at home, twi!" Applejack cheered.

"They're called buildings!"

"Whatever!"

"I had no idea that your legs were this strong!" Twilight was willing to bring ANYTHING up if it meant it could distract her from what they were doing. It wasn't easy because she had to constantly make sure she didn't let go or else she'd go… splat… that's dark.

"I didn't either, but heck I'm not complaining!"

"I certainly will…"

"WHY?!" Someone screamed almost making Applejack lose her balance.

"Woow! Hey, take it easy!"

"Sorry there Twi." Applejack stopped their movement by implanting her boots into the building wall. "You heard that to right?"

"It sounded like…"

"Fluttershy!" They both said in union.

"The humans must have gotten her!" Twilight panicked.

"Oh no they don't!" Applejack said as she raced towards the voice.

* * *

"WHY?!" Fluttershy continued to scream. "How could you all be so heartless… so cruel… so… so… what's another word for a meanie?" She wiped a tear from her eye as people around her looked at each other uncertainly.

She fell to her knees as she hugged the item close to her.

"What did this poor dog ever do to you? What could he have done for you to do this to him?" She cried as she hugged the food item they dubbed 'Hotdog'. "How could you eat a dog?!"

As she said this the hot dog vendor man tugged on his collar as he looked around.

 _She's going to ruin my business!,_ He thought.

"Dog?!" People around her began to spit out their food in disgust.

"No no no!" The man began to talk. "The girl is crazy. I mean look at that costume?"

"Costume?" Fluttershy tilted her head.

"Fluttershy!" A duo called from the distance. People around the area looked towards the voice to a purple skinned girl with a orange skin girl running towards the winged girl.

"See it must be… a trend, yes?" The man looked around the people to see if any were believing him. "You put on ridiculous clothing and tell outrageous lie? Like… selfie, yes?"

"Clothing?" Twilight looked at what they were wearing… ohhhhhhh. "Yeah.. you sure got us. We'll just take our emotional friend here home for… stuff?" She helped Fluttershy up and began to walk her away.

"Why are they so cruel…" Fluttershy asked.

"Aw what a kidder she is." Applejack said patting her on the back.

* * *

As soon as they were far enough from the group of people they sighed and fell to the ground. They were of course still around others but there were so many people walking around that they doubted that any of them would pay them any mind.

"They think we're in costumes." Twilight said.

"How they know about Sonic." Applejack asked.

Twilight cupped her chin. "I guess they never really saw me except for this one group but I don't think they saw my tail… I'm not sure."

"So what do we do about…" Applejack pointed awkwardly to the pinkette who was still holding onto the hotdog in sadness.

 _I forgot… she wasn't around when Chris told me about the food here…,_ Twilight thought.

"Why, Twilight?" Fluttershy wiped a tear. "What did the poor doggy do?"

"Uh… well Fluttershy… the thing is, here people normal ea-" She was so close to saying it but… those eyes of fear and the tears that ran down her face stopped her. "E-eat… really healthy!" She blurted out.

"Huh?" Fluttershy tilted her head.

"Yeah… huh?" Applejack joined in.

Shut up... "It's not really made of dogs!" Shut it!

"I-it's not?" A slimmer of hope printed on her face.

"Of course!" Do you have any idea what you're doing! "In fact!" No no no no no no no no! "It's only called a hot dog because it makes it as healthy as a one!" …..

Throughout the entire conversation Applejack was giving Twilight a sign that said. 'do you have any idea what you have done!?'

"Really?" Fluttershy was excited. "o-okay." In one bite she devoured the hotdog down.

The jaws of Twilight, Applejack, **And possibly yours,** dropped at the site.

"Hm… I guess that's… pretty good." She giggled. "Should we get more?"

"NO!" Twilight and Applejack yelled causing Fluttershy to jump.

"Hey did you hear about that magic show?" They heard a group of people talking as they walked past them. At first they paid them no mind. "Yeah 'The Amazing Trixie' I think was her name."

"Trixie?" They stood up.

"Hey." Twilight grabbed the young man by his arm. "Did you say Trixie?"

"Yeah, we just left one of her shows. She doing another one to if you want to go see her."

"Where is she?"

"You can take this flyer." He handed her the flyer he was holding.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much you're helping."

"No problem." He and his friends waved goodbye.

"Girls!" Twilight called.

"Did we hear them correctly?" Applejack asked.

"Yep," Twilight studied the flyer. "I remember that blue skin and purple hat anywhere. Not to mention those…" She look with jealous eyes at the two object on Trixies chest.

"Are… you okay, Twilight." Fluttershy asked.

Twilight looked down to her own chest and inhaled deeply. "That's a problem for another time." She said in a low voice. "Let's get her before she causes trouble."

* * *

"Doctor Eggman, what are you doing?" Orbot asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He didn't bother to look back because he was too busy working on his newest weapon.

"Hmm," Cubot tilted his head. "Are we blowing something up?"

"No."

"Are we blowing something up?"

"Still no."

"Well what if we-"

"If it's go get ice cream I'll dismantle you." Eggman warned.

Cubot retreated to the other room.

"Are you sure about making this new robot, doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Of course he's serious, he's doctor Eggman." Decoe answered.

"That I am my less intelligent foot stools. With the robot arm I… borrowed from that Raiden guy, I can improve its technology and make the most dangerous robot ever! Sonic or anyone won't stand a chance!"

"Unless he does." Orbot said.

"But he won't!" Eggman said.

"But he always beats you." Decoe said.

"Name one time." Eggman darded. "Not really!" He yelled when he noticed that they were about to name them.

* * *

 **Sorry about my whole disappearing act. I've had good reasons though.**

 **My chemistry teacher is still a bitch.**

 **The Gunvolt fanfiction I write**

 **The next Gunvolt Arc "Striker War" Is a big event that needs a lot of my time.**

 **My own original stories.**

 **The RWBY fanfic I'm working on.**

 **That's about it. If you guys ever find it interesting enough to read my original writings go ahead and ask but if fanfictions your thing then you always Have my Shockingpersonality fanfiction. Who knows you might find a easter egg of Sonic(Since again they're in the same universe in these fanfics).**

 **Thanks for reading and as always don't forget to leave a review.**


	15. The rise of flat-chest!

"Thank you! Thank you!" The blue-skinned girl bowed to the people clapping for her. "The 'Amazing Trixie' thanks you all!" She waved at the large crowed who responded with loud claps, screams of amazement and cat-calls. "Now The Amazing Trixie, will refresh in her new trailor." She said as she pointed to the trailor that was about a block from where her stage is located. "But she will be back!" She yelled as she ran leaving behind the cheering crowed.

Well almost everyone was cheering. In the back three girls with colorful skin and pony tails watched with haft lid eyes at the performance.

"Wow..." Applejack started.

"Even in a different demintion..." Twilight continued.

"She's still a showoff." Fluttershy finished.

"I Say we go get're." Applejack suggested as she walked towards their target.

"Why do we want her again?" Twilight asked sarcastically as she followed.

"Twilight..." Fluttershy scolded. "You can't let your personal dislike for her stop us."

Twilight sighed. "Damn it... fine." She said in defeat. "We'll get her as calmly as possible."

* * *

"Get your ass out here right now!" Twilight yelled as she banged on the door.

"Tw-Twilight?!" Fluttershy tried desperately to pull Twilight away from the door with all her might.

The reason for Twilight's behavior? Well...

 _Twilight knocked on the door. "Hey Trixie? You there?"_

 _"Flat chest, is that you?" A voice asked from behind the door._

 _And... the fuse was lit._

"I'll show you who's a flat chest!" Another hard hit was giving to the door.

Applejack watched with haft-lid eyes. A sigh escaped from her as she raised her right leg. "Ha!" With great force she pushed her leg forward delivering a powerful blow to the door, breaking off its lock and opening it for them to enter.

"Ahhh!" Cried the blue-skinned girl.

"There you are!" Twilight grind her teeth.

"Rude!" Trixie pointed her finger at them. "Who just breaks someone's door open?! Look at that!" She pointed to the foot print that was now staining her door. "Do you know how long it's going to take to get a new one?" She walked past the trio. "Does anyone have a new door I can have?" She called. "Thank you." She said as she caught a new door that was thrown to them. "When you're famous here, people just give you anything you want." She explained to their confused faces. "Especially boys."

"I so want to kill you..." Twilight said under her breath.

"Oh come on Flat-chest, I thought we were good friends." She playfully hangs her right arm around Twilight's neck.

"Then stop calling me that already!"

"Uhh..." Fluttershy tried to break the two off. "M-maybe... we could..." The volume of her voice went down so much the others could no longer hear her.

"What I think Fluttershy is trying to say," Applejack tried to help her. "Is that we don't have time for you two to be acting like some dogs and cats. Now how bout we just do what we're supposed to?"

Twilight sighed deeply. "Okay... we'll finish this later. Anyways it's good to... see you Trixie... but we have to get you to safety." Although what Twilight said made it seem like there was no bad blood between them, her body said the exact opposite. Her fist were cletched, her teeth were grinding, and her right eye was slightly twitching.

"Safety?" She said sarcastically. "The great Trixie is always safe!" She took a seat in her chair and rotated it so she could see her reflection in the mirror. "Besides I can't leave yet."

"How come?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm on the look out for that blue-haired speedster..." She rested her elbows on the table as she placed her head in her hands and looked lovingly into the mirror.

"Excuse me..."

Applejack and Fluttershy scooted away from Twilight who seemed to have developed so sort of demonic aura around her.

"I mean, I'm blue, he's blue, he's handsome and can fight." She listed out her reasons. "We'd make the perfect power couple."

"I... don't think so." Twilight tried to calm herself down.

"Ha, and why not? You think he's interested in you flat-chest?"

"WELL HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled.

That moment where you realize that you fucked up? Yeah this is one of those moments.

Everyone eyes were focused on Twilight and Applejack and Fluttershy looked to each other for a slight second to see if she was telling the turth and just didn't say anything to either of them.

The silence was broken when Trixie's laugh filled the room. "Good one flat-chest! You almost had Trixie!" She began to pound her fist on the table and hid her face in her other arm to control herself.

"I'm... I'm not joking." Shut up... "I can prove it..." Shut up! "Ask me anything..." Sh-... you know what... nevermind.

"Oh really?" Trixie smirked. "Okay, so tell me than, what's his name?"

"Sonic."

"favorite food?"

"Uh..." _Crap. "_ She began to look around but eventually when she looked outside she saw a man holding a strange object in his hands. It was one of those hotdogs that seemed very popular but there was also this other strange ingredient on it... chilli! That;s right, it's chilli. "Chilli dogs?"

"That's strange." Trixie tilted her head but shrugged. "Favorite color?"

"Blue?"

"Wow, I guess you do know him if you can answer so fast." She gave Twilight a sarcastic look. "Can you introduce us?"

"Uhh... well..." She darted her eyes left and right. _Something please help me!_

"Ah!" Someone cried from outside.

 _That voice..._ "Sonic?" Twilight ran outside to the confusion of the others.

Like the rest of the audience she turned her heads to the sky to see... Eggman?! And if that wasn't bad enough, Chris and Pinkiepie were hanging off his carrier!

"Twilight, just what's the problem?" Applejack asked. Twilight pointed to the trouble and Applejack and Fluttershy eyes widened.

"What are they doing up there?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"If they fall they'll be flatter than a pancake!" Applejack said. "We gotta save'em."

 _Wait a minute... I see Chris and Pinkie but I heard Sonic's voice._ "Twilight continued to look around. In the sky she saw something. It was purple, and looked similar to the jet's that she has recently seen, but it had the face of a bird. "Wait a minute..." It was attacking something. Bouncing something in the air. "Sonic?!" She remembers that blue hair from anywhere. But what was he doing out here? He's still hurt. Those bandages around his body sure show.

"So we got Chris and Pinkiepie over there... and Sonic right there." Applejack analysed.

"So... what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Easy." Trixie walked out of her trailer calmly while stretching her arms. "Trixie and Twilight will go after Sonic while you two help out Chrissy and Pinky."

"His name's Chris." Twilight facepalmed.

"Yeah yeah." She shrugged.

"But how can you two reach him?" Applejack asked.

"Trixie's been working on some new magic." Trixie said.

"I don't know..." More like she didn't want a certain someone near Sonic.

"Fluttershy can't catch up with something movie that fast." Applejack said. "Unless you wanna go with m-"

"Okay Trixie let's go!" Fluttershy grabbed the blue-skinned girl by her wrirst and pulled her away.

* * *

So how are we getting up there?" Twilight asked.

"Stand close." Trixie said. With a snap of her fingers a circle began to go around the duo and it quickly disapeared.

"What was that supposed to do?" Twilight asked.

"Just watch."

The ground beneath them began to rumble and after a few seconds it rise. Twilight and many other people around them watched in wonder as the area that was once part of the street was now flying in the air like a flying saucer!

"Great magic trick!" Someone yelled.

"H-h-how?" Twilight stuttered.

Trixie tilted her head back and forth in a pleased manner. She closed one eye, stuck out her tonge, and gave Twilight the 'peace' sign. "Trixie has her secrets." She simply answered.

"Gah!" Sonic screamed as the jet juggled him in the air again. _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of bed!,_ He thought.

Sonic had woken up a bit after Twilight had left. He felt bad that she was upset because he was careless and much to the complaint of Amy he took off to find them. That's when he found Eggman and his little new toy. Normally Sonic could've tooken it down easily but with him still having injuries that wasn't the case. What was also weird is that Sonic is STILL injured... normally he would've healed by now. That sword wasn't any normal sword.

"Sonic!" Twilight yelled to him.

"Twilight?" Sonic did his best to turned towards the direction of the voice. "And... new girl?"

"The amazing Trixie, is here to save the day!" She annouced. Trixie flew in close to Sonic and said. "It's quite the pleasure to meet the boyfriend of Twilight." Sonic took some time to respond... not because he was surprised by what she said, he was but he was still being attacked.

"Boyfriend?" He managed to say.

"Aren't you-"

"Bigger things to worry about!" Twilight yelled as she pulled Trixie back with great force.

"Oh come down, flat-chest."

Twilight ignoring the name calling, pulled Sonic towards them with her magic. When he was close enough Sonic was pulled into a bonecrushing hug by Twilight who was resting her chin in his messy blue hair. "Just what are you doing up... stop doing all of this stupid stuff."

"Uh... Twilight... two reasons... why this isn't the time." Sonic strained. "And... you're opening my wounds again!"

"Ah!" After realising that she was hurting rather than help she quickly realsed him but held onto his shoulders because he collapsed to his knees. "I-I'm sorry, I just saw that you were hurt and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Flat-chest!"

"What?" Trixie pointed someone and Twilight turned to where she was telling her to look. "Oh..." The jet was coming right for them...

"Woah!" The trio yelled as Trixie did her best to dodge all of its incoming attacks.

"Let me try!" Twilight said as she used her magic on it. The purple aura engulfed the machine but it wasn't slowing down at all. "T-Trixie! Can you lend me a hand?!"

"Trixie can't! Trixie have to keep focus on steering this thing or we'll fall!"

"Ah!" They cried again as they slightly dodged the latest attack.

"We are so dead!" Twilight yelled.

"Hey guys!" A voice called getting the attention of the trio.

"Tails?!" Sonic and Twilight said in union. There he was, Sonic little bro flying the tornado straight for them. "And Amy?" Sonic added. "We have something for you Sonic!" Amy said revealing a gold ring.

"A ring?" Twilight pondered. _Are they getting married?!_

"Thanks Ame!" Sonic said with a smile as he jumped towards them.

 _He's accepting?!,_ Twilight screamed in her head.

"Your boyfriends getting married to another girl?" Trixie asked.

"Shut up!"

"Here you go, Sonic!" Amy said as she threw the ring.

"Gotch'ya!" He cheered.

As soon as Sonic had made contact with the ring his entire body began to shine with a gold light.

"W-what..." Twilight's eyes widened.

Without saying a word Sonic turned into a blue ball and at high speed raced towards the jet.

"Wow..." Trixie watched in amazement. "Care to share him flat-chest?" Trixie asked.

"No..."

When they looked back towards Sonic they watched as he charged right through the machine as if it was paper. As Sonic turned to see the jet explode he smiled knowing he had one, but the pain in his body began to rise again this time even more painful. "I guess... I used to much." He said before he pasted out.

"Sonic!" They all cried as he was nearing the ground...

* * *

 **Oh man lol hey guys! how've you "ben"? :P... get it? Ben? Like Been? Because the new Ben 10 is coming out and I love Ben 10? You guys get it... Anyways if you guys enjoy Chaos friendship then you'll love Shockingpersonality(my other story in the Universe) #Shamelesspermotion.**

 **Oh yeah if you wanna stick with a Sonic x MLP fanfic well one of my favorite reviewers has made his own fanfic. " 2014". Why not go check it out? I enjoyed it lol. Oh and if any of you message him "Polo"... I already did that so no biting .. Hmmm but you might actually get a mention/cameo in one of Chaos Friendship's chapters :P.**

 **Next time! The Battle of the Fashionistas! Rarity VS Honey!**


	16. Message: Fair use

**Guys i know i haven't updated in a long time there are reasons but they arent important right now. We have a big chance to show the government that fair use isn't working for the present right now. The fair use hasn't been edited since the days of 1998... that's the year i was born. that is a time where the internet we have now was merely fantasy. This is our chance to help protect big people like yooutubers who are constantly defending their content. Heck they sometimes even have to defend content they don't even own. Even if you don't care of content by yyoutubers who knows just how bad the fair use can get. Who knows if someone like me can get attacked for my fanfics. Am I somehow breaking fair use law? They won't care as long as they can attack people like us.**

 **please go to .org**

 **After you do that spread the word as fast as you can. We only have A DAY**


	17. Comeback

"Alright!" The blur cheered as he does his signature stretches in the backyard. He knew he was safe since most of the household didn't come near this area around the afternoon so this was a his best shot at seeing how much he has healed up.

"Now I need to go on a test run." He said as he cracked his neck.

"Sonic!" A voice called almost making him fall flat on his face.

Sonic turned his head curiously at the voice. It was Twilight! Accompanied by Tails, Amy and some blue skinned girl that Sonic can't remember if they met or not.

"Hey gu-!" Sonic was interrupted by the force of both Twilight and Amy crashing into him. "Waah!" Sonic cried as he was knocked down with the two culprits rubbing their heads into their chest.

"You jerk, Sonic!" Amy yelled trying to sound mad.

"Y-yeah!" Twilight joined. "You wake up and don't even have the nerve to tell ud before you go out?"

"C-come on, guys. It feels like I haven't moved in four months."

"It's been a day." Tails commented.

"I know but…" Sonic started as he and the girls stood up. "Doesn't it feel like we've been gone… for a while?"

"That sounds like crazy talk, Sonic." Twilight petted him, trying to ease his mind.

"Hellooo~" Trixie greeted as she held a hand out for Sonic to shake. She wore a smirk and winked as he accepted it. "I am the great, Trixie. Yours?"

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." He greeted back.

"A pleasure…" She said with a smirk getting wider as she looked at Twilight who was now in a competition with the sun to see who could be on fire the most. Twilight wasn't the only one heating up, Amy had her hand ready to take out her hammer the second that this girl made a move.

But what these two didn't expect was Trixie pulling Sonic in to take hold of his lips into hers. "Mmph?!" Sonic muffled into it. Trixie suppressed a laugh seeing the other girls expression.

"AhhhhhhhHhhhh!" The duo screened as they watch the event take place. When their yelling stopped what was left were two husk that looked as if their very life had just been sucked out. "Kiss.. Sonic… not me…?" The said to themselves.

"What just happened…?" Sonic questioned. Tails could only shrug as he laughed to himself.

"Where we come from…" She leaned into his ears to whisper. "A kiss is a type of greeting." She then planted another on his cheek. As she studied Twilight's reaction again she concluded her theory. They weren't dating.

* * *

After a series of kind words… and some therapy from Fluttershy and Cream. Amy and Twilight were feeling… not as shitty.

"It was nothing…" Amy said.

"We just dreamed it." Twilight added.

"D… did I miss something?" Sonic asked.

Trixie smiled, "Twilight, told Trixie that you were her boy-" A purple hand planted itself on her mouth. "Friend! Best friend! You're my BEST friend SONIC!"

The room went silent.

"So uh… any news you guys?" Sonic scratched his head nervously.

"Well I found something cool on the internet." Chris said, as he typed something into the search bar. Everyone huddled closer to take a look at the screen. "Read this." He said as he pointed to the screen.

 **Mysterious Pony Cosplay Girl Really Brings the Fashion**

"Rariarity?" Twilight questioned.

"Could it?" Fluttershy asked.

Their eyes focused to a quotes which was apparently said by the girl. " **Oh my lord! Your fashion sense is simply a nightmare! That is simply… the absolute! Worst! Thing! That! Could! Be!**

"That's her…" Twilight sighed, "Only she could get so passionate about what someone's wearing." She lowered her head.

"It also says that she planned to show everyone there 'true fashion'." Chris quoted, "I wonder why she isn't looking for you. We haven't had such a good record when it came to being silent."

"When it comes to fashion…" Fluttershy started.

"She's kind of an airhead?" Twilight added.

Fluttershy nervously shimmied in place as she thought it over. She eventually nodded her head in agreement.

"So now we know where she'll be." Sonic said as he began to stretch. "We go, we get, we eat. That a plan? Great!" He decided before anyone could answer.

"Sonic," Tails called. "It also says her show won't be happening for two more hours."

"So you mean after waiting… I have to wait some more?" Sonic's eye started twitching.

"Oh don't you worry about that big blue." Trixie said as she hugged his right arm. "You can spend the time with me. I'm sure we can think of many~ things to pass the time."

"Uh…"

"Hold it, missy!" Amy shrieked as she jumped on Sonic's back. Luckily she wasn't heavy at all by herself so Sonic wasn't going to meet the ground today. "Sonic is supposed to be spending his time with me today!"

"H-hey!" Twilight interjected, "You can't just hog- interrupt!" She was quick to hide as much interest she had in him from himself as she could, "His… training…?"

"Training?" Everyone questioned.

"Yeah…" She tugged at her collar as all eyes darted at her. "I mean after that fight with… Raiden? You were definitely out cold longer than you should have."

"That's true," Tails added. "Sonic, you normally recover a lot faster than that." Tails began to scratch his head. "Lift up your shirt for a second."

All female eyes bulged out at the sentence and in their heads they shouted, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Their prayers were answered as they watched Sonic pull up his t-shirt and revealed the motherlands….

Without even realizing it, Twilight, Amy, Trixie and even Fluttershy hand a hand on him feeling his body.

Tails, Sonic, and Chris were obviously uncomfortable. "So.." Tails started, "If you focus… you can see that you still have a scar across your chest."

"Yeah…" The rest of the girls grumbled back.

"It wasn't any normal sword, that's for sure." Sonic agreed. "But I'm sure I'm okay now."

As Sonic went to pull his shirt down all the free hands of the girls stopped him in his tracks. "Just… let us do this…" They said in union.

"Inspect the wound?"

"Yeah… inspect."

* * *

 **Oh man… I owe you guys an apology. For being gone for so long and returning with a short chapter. I've been gone for a few reasons. After school was completed i thought i was in the clear. Boy was I wrong… my relationship…. Lets just say it's been better. It's been affecting my writing on this so I decided to write some other stuff to get my mojo back. Then it just got worst and i wasn't sure what to do. Im still not sure. But that's why this chap was short. I gotta ease my way back into this hope you guys understand. I'll do my best to get back on my writing feet soon.**

 **So don't forget to fav, follow and review. Hey if you like RWBY why not check out my fanfiction of it "Lotus Prince"? Putting Ren in the spotlight. There's a poll going on for it as well so you may want in on that.**


End file.
